Tiempo Atras :Primera temporada
by PADFooT-BlaCK
Summary: ¿cómo Lily pudo enamorarse de un patan como James?¿Y esos motes?¿solo james tenia vida amorosa?¿cómo sobrevivio Remus sienDo TAN diferente? Bien asi empezo este fic y luego de enredo asi q decidi escribirlo Como veran soy un asco para los sumary TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic es algo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza y simplemente pedía a gritos salir

En si se trata de los años de colegio de los merodeadores como surgieron como logro conquistar james a Lily las transformaciones de animagos las tormentosas noches de Reamus pero mas me enfoco en uno de mis personajes favoritos y un romance que le invente la historia es un poco larga es desde quinto hasta meses después de su graduación del colegio pero tratare de no hacerla muy pesada .

Capitulo I  
De regreso a clases

Colegio Hogwarts unos 30 años atrás

"como todos lo años volver a la escuela" comento para sus adentros Sirius mientras trataba de abrirse paso en el gentío de alumnos que estaba tratando de subir a el expreso.

Sirius estaba listo para entrar al quinto curso del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería el mundo mágico realmente se encontraba muy tenso pues la creciente aparición de mas y mas adeptos a el lado tenebroso se hacia notar en todas partes nadie se aventuraba a hacer nuevos amigos por miedo a que fueran los autonombrados mortifagos, es en este ambiente el cual se desarrollaba una nueva generación de magos y hechiceros.

-Sirius- lo llamo desde uno de los vagones un chico de cabello castaño que parecía estar enfermo  
Sirius se apresuro a llegar al vagón de donde lo lamban y en su intento de abrirse paso de entre la multitud choco con alguien

-¿por que no te quitas esas greñas de los ojos para ver por donde caminas?- había chocado con una chica alta de cabello blanco lacio, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos aprecian negros pero si la mirabas con detenimiento te dabas cuenta de eran de un café muy obscuro, se frotaba insistentemente el tobillo derecho donde Sirius había chocado su baúl – me lastimaste – concluyo la chica de quejarse

- lo siento – dijo Sirius para detenerse a ver si le había causado algún daño menor pero sin darle mucha importancia ya que con la persona que había tropezado era la que menos le caía, después de Snape claro, era Muller no sabia su nombre y no le importaba, a su parecer no era mas que otra chica boba - no me fije por donde iba- dijo tratando de disculparse.

- de eso ya me di cuenta – dijo y se alejo muy enojada y cojeando, Sirius simplemente no la dio mas importancia y siguió su camino hacia el expreso "neurótica" penso para si mismo.

-Reamus, viejo ¿cómo has estado? ¿que tal anoche?- pregunto en tanto se acercaba con su baúl arrastrando tratando de ya no tropezar con nadie y con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro

- vaya a ti no se te escapa nada, bueno digamos que fue lo normal- respondió Reamus ayudando a su amigo a colocar sus cosas en el compartimento que había apartado para ellos

- lo normal ¿?? ja ya lo creo, siempre te sientes mal la noche antes, pero no te preocupes pronto ya no tendrás que estar tan solo- respondió esto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento cerca de la ventana y dibujando una mueca de complicidad

-¿que se traen entre manos Sirius?- pregunto Reamus como tratando de descubrir algo en la mueca de su amigo

- nada, nada tu solo tranquilízate ¿cuando hemos hecho algo que te afecte?? - dijo un chico con un cabello negro alborotado que acababa de aparecer en la puerta del compartimento

-James compañero como te va- dijo Sirius mientras se paraba de su asiento para saludar al recién llegado

- hola James- dijo Reamus sin inmutarse

-¿cómo te la pasaste las vacciones?- le pregunto Sirius

- genial pase las vacaciones con mis padres en las ruinas celtas, no tienen idea lo divertido que fue jugarles bromas a los turistas- y se acento en el sillón enfrente de Sirius – y tu que cuentas Reamus???-

- nada excitante pase las vacaciones en casa ya saben y... –Reamus estaba de espaldas colocándose algo en su túnica

-y???- preguntaron james y Sirius al unísono pero sin darle demasiada importancia

- y me nombraron prefecto este año- dijo Reamus sonrojándose un poco y mostrando una reluciente placa de prefecto en su pecho

- genial eso quiere decir que tendremos mas libertad de hacer de las nuestras en el castillo este año- dijo Sirius levantándose de su asiento para darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y estrecharle la mago

- no no lo creo mas bien espero que no me den tanto trabajo –dijo Reamus como si intentara imponer su nueva autoridad con ellos

-a ver si entendí bien ¿tu crees que nos vamos ha comportar? - dijo james como burlándose de la respuesta que iba a oír

- bueno al menos espero que se tranquilicen un poco- dijo Reamus como apenado de repente la cara de Sirius cambio de un reluciente alegre sonrisa a una mueca de confusión- eso quiere decir que intentaras castigarnos

- no precisamente , es decir sabemos que los castigos ya no funcionan con ustedes pero si quisiera que se hicieran menos ......notorios- respondió como esperanzado de que sus amigos comprendieran su difícil situación.

Los dos se quedaron meditando un rato, el silbato sonó anunciando la ultima oportunidad de los estudiantes que aun se encontraban en el anden de abordar, el tren comenzó su marcha.

-d e acuerdo pero solo por ti – respondió james sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos- pero eso no significa que vamos ha estarnos en paz solo que ya no seremos tan "notorios" ¿ok?-

- muy bien con eso me conformo y tu Sirius- pregunto como dudando de su respuesta-

- esta bien, esta bien pero no creas que dejare de divertirme con el pequeño snivelus –dijo Sirius solo para dejar zanjado el asunto

- y donde diablos se metió Peter? espero que no haya perdido el expreso como el año pasado- dijo james como fastidiado por el tema y tratando de cambiarlo.-

- no lo creo suficiente tuvo con eso como para repetirlo- respondió tranquilamente Reamus mientras se alistaba par a salir al vagón de prefectos

- no se Reamus estamos hablando de Peter con el todo es posible- dijo Sirius un poco escéptico por la suerte del tema de conversación

- bueno si no llega en cinco minutos tendremos que irlo a buscar en el tren –dijo james muy tranquilo acurrucado en el sillón meditando en la ventana- y tu a donde vas ¿? le pregunto a Reamus pues estaba por salir del compartimento

- pues a donde mas ¿ a el vagón de prefectos- y salió en dirección al frente del tren

- bien Sirius ¿quien es la de este mes?- comenzo James la platica

- no lo se Jean McGregor me coqueto e finales de cuarto ya sabes cuando termina con Greta whitehead- Sirius era realmente a los ojos de todas las chicas uno de los mas guapos si no es el que mas pero el era realmente, bueno digamos que no era muy estable en sus relaciones

- pobre chica realmente le dolió el corton –le dijo como burlandose

- bueno no todas pueden tener a Sirius Black – dijo alardeando de mas

- calmate que aun no haz metido la pata con nadie de Slytherin ni Gryffindor-

- bueno es que las de Slytherin son realmente tontas y las de Gryffindor unas son muy listas y otras, bueno simplemente te diré que no son mi tipo- se pavoneo una vez mas

-¿y peter?- cambio de tema James le hartaba que Sirius le contara de todas sus conquistas

- por que no lo vamos ha buscarlo de una ves y vemos si lo logro en el verano o ....- decía Sirius esto cuando de repente fuera del compartimento se escucharon ruidos y un barullo creciente- ¿que diablos fue eso??- ambos se miraron y salieron del vagón como si les hubieran pinchando en el asiento.

La escena que vieron hubiera sido cómica de no ser porque le estaba pasando a uno de sus amigos un chico menudillo estaba flotando de cabeza en el vagón al parecer víctima de un hechizo hecho por dos gorilas que se reían de la desfortuna del pobre chico que suplicabaPor favor bájenme –gritaba Peter en tanto sus amigos llegaban por una de las puertas cercanas.

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunto uno de los gorilas con un tono burlón que irrito mas a james

- por que si no lo haces yo mismo te pondré unas muy estéticas orejas de conejo- dijo james sacando su varita y amenazando con esta al tipo que mantenía la suya en el aire.

- que harán juego perfecto con los dientes que te pondré si no bajas ahora mismo a peter- esta vez fue Sirius quien hablo y saco también su varita que apuntaba al compañero del aludido.

- tan solo inténtalo Potter y tu amigo saldrá volando por la ventana- amenazo el chico al que estaba apuntando Sirius

- expeliarmus- detrás de los chicos que tenían amenazado a peter se escucho una voz femenina y al instante las varitas cayeron al suelo con el sonoro estruendo de el cuerpo de peter cayendo también.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los dos chicos que se intentaron voltear inmediatamente para identificar a su atacante y digo intentaron por que inmediatamente que sus varitas salieron volando Sirius y james habían efectuado respectivos maleficios a los dos chicos y ahora tenían la apariencia de que eran una cruza de conejo con humano mal realizada estaban en el suelo inconscientes por lo poderoso que habían sido los maleficios. Sirius corrió a ayudar a peter a levantarse, mientras james se quedo de pie viendo detenidamente a la persona que tenia frente a el

- tu de nuevo??- dijo Sirius y dejo caer a peter que se estaba sobando las partes magulladas por la caída tan repentina la persona que había desarmado a los atacantes de Peter era la misma chica con la que Sirius había tropezado en el anden

- gracias – dijo Peter recuperando la postura –gracias Di, gracias chicos de verdad no se que...

-¿te llamas Di?- pregunto Sirius con una mueca de sorpresa y confusión

- obvio que no – fue lo único que dijo

pero fue por james - ella es una prefecta- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la reluciente placa de prefecto en su pecho muy parecida a la de Reamus

- accio varitas- dijo Di sin mostrar el menor interés en conocer a los dos chicos mientras las dos varitas de los chicos caídos volaban en dirección a sus manos - así es y ustedes dos están castigados- dijo mirando alternativamente a james y Sirius, su tono era firme pero aun así dejaba un poco de piedad pero no hacia ellos si no a Peter

-¿qué?- dijo Sirius sin creerse lo que había escuchado – pero si tu viste que fueron ellos quienes estaban atacando a Peter

- claro que lo vi no estoy ciega y ellos también están castigados solo que se los diré en cuanto estén conscientes – respondió como tratando de explicarle a un niño de preescolar.

Sirius que estaba a un paso de atacar a la chica retrocedió por la mano que james puso en su hombro para controlarlo, la chica ni lo miro y se dirigió a Peter – ¿estas bien? perdón por la caída tan brusca pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que no salieras volando por la ventana- para sorpresa de Sirius ella le sonrío a Peter, realmente no se veía tan mal cuando lo hacia pero claro Sirius apenas lo descubría nunca en todo lo que llevaban del colegio la había visto sonreír

- si claro gracias- dijo Peter y le devolvió la sonrisa a Muller – ellos son mis amigos- dijo Peter tratando de presentarlos formalmente

- claro el señor descuidado y Potter- dijo como sabiendo quien era quien

- James Potter, james para ti – dijo james muy cortésmente trataba de aparentar madurez pues sabia que esta chica era amiga de Evans y quedar bien con ella significaba un punto en su favor

- mucho gusto pero no creas que con buenos modales te salvaras de tu castigo te aseguro que McGonagall se enterara de tu comportamiento- dijo estrechando la mano extendida de James y mirando desconfiada a este

- esa no es mi intención – dijo con una mueca burlona y un tono sarcástico que solo Sirius y Peter reconocieron- y el señor descuidado es mi querido amigo Sirius Black.

- ya lo se – dirigió una mirada a Sirius como para mostrarle con esta que no le caía nada bien y continuo- creo que esto es un récord ni siquiera empieza el año oficialmente y ya están castigados- dijo Di como burlándose de los dos

- bueno pues tu puedes ponerle remedio a eso Di- dijo Sirius tratando de convencer a Di

- ja eso quisieras Black y no me llames Di así solo me llaman mis amigos y tu no eres mi amigo - y terminado de decir dio la espalda a los chicos y se fue en dirección a donde había aparecido en un principio- nos vemos Peter - esto ultimo lo dijo sin voltear y siguió su camino

- vaya chica creo que nos dará problemas este año si ella es nuestra prefecta- dijo James mientras todos volvían al vagón Peter aun sobándose el brazo izquierdo en el cual se había caído encima, y dejando fuera a los dos tipos con cara de conejo.

El resto del viaje paso sin mas acontecimientos dignos de mención excepto por que Reamus tardo mucho en volver al vagón y se puso a contarles sobre sus nuevos "peligros" como llamaba james a los prefectos de cuidado

- bueno por parte de slytherin no tienen nada de que preocuparse son Fausto Schoepffer y Aiha Lee

- dos atolondrados –dijo james dando su opinión sobre los mencionados

- de hufflepuff son Magda Huts y Gary Frin

- aun nada de que preocuparse – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios

- de ravenclaw Elvira Levi y Papus Burgoyne

- inteligentes pero fáciles de burlar- dijo Peter como tratando de hacer memoria

- y de gryffindor Di y por supuesto yo

esto ultimo no hizo efecto en james ni Peter pero Sirius casi se ahoga con la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo – esa si me lava ha pagar- dijo por fin luego de poder respirar

- ¿y ahora que paso que tienes en contra de Di?- le pregunto Reamus

- yo te diré que le pasa, le pasa que ella ya los castigo- respondió Peter

- y debo decir que muy injustamente- añadió Sirius

- tratándose de ustedes lo dudo- sentenció Reamus

- ¿tan malos nos crees? - el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de James no se hizo esperar

- lo que sea este año me divertiré mucho jugándoselas a esa neurótica de Muller- dijo Sirius muy alterado

- pero por que te alteras tanto? es solo una chica- dijo james

- no lo se tal vez Di tenga el mismo efecto en Sirius que tiene Evans en ti James- dijo Reamus mas calmado

- ¿qué? Evans? Yo....no.. ¿De que hablas?¿ estas loco o que?- esto casi lo decía gritando james era obvio que la sola mención de esta chica lo ponía nervioso –

- tranquilo james – dijo Sirius aliviado de la reacción de su amigo así alejaría la atención de el no era que le gustara esa chica solo que era tan extraño que en los cuatro años que llevaban en la escuela nunca la hubiera vista y mas aun si era de su misma casa y eso lo desconcertaba

el resto del camino Reamus se la paso tratando de calmar a James que se había alterado mucho y solo se defendía a pesar de que ya nadie le hacia caso


	2. Sirius y James

capitulo II  
Sirius y James

Era el primer día de clases y por supuesto James y Sirius tenían una muy buena broma planeada para su querido profesor de defensas contra las artes obscuras Denvil Barret del cual por supuesto no estaba ni enterado Reamus de lo contrario intentaría persuadirlos de no hacerlo pero en esos momentos lo que ocupaba sus cabezas era otra cosa y esta involucraba a Peter.

- y bien dinos lo has logrado estas vacaciones?- lo abordo muy rudamente Sirius en el desayuno mientras Reamus se encontraba regañando a un chico de cuarto por haber hecho un maleficio a un compañero de Hufflepuff a las afueras del gran comedor

- -mmmmmm.... bueno yo .. –empezó a decir Peter, pero como ya era costumbre fue interrumpido

- ya responde si o no ¿qué no ves que nos tienes en ascuas? –le apresuro James

- bueno yo - titubeo un poco mas- yo lo he logrado por fin lo logre

- genial

- si – gritaron los chicos y se levantaron de su asiento haciendo tremendo escándalo que todos los de su alrededor voltearon a verlos

- - bajen la voz o nos descubrirán- dijo Peter jalando de sus túnicas pero aun con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios

- esto es genial cuando es la próxima luna llena para darle la sorpresa a Reamus- los tres se habían acercado para hacer un cerrado circulo alrededor de el plato de cereal de Peter estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando unas chicas se acercaban a la mesa

- ¿planeando alguna maldad James?- les sorprendió una voz desde atrás , los tres brincaron literalmente del asiento era May una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules muy flaca venia acompañada de sus amigas Di y Lily. Lily era un achica de estatura media pelirroja con los ojos verdes mas hermosos que james jamas haya visto y un carácter cautivador, claro cuando no estaba enojada.

- Evans ¿qué tal? Veo que te sentaron bien las vacaciones- dijo James con un tono mas maduro de lo normal ignorando a la que le había hablado inicialmente

- No te quieras pasar de listo con migo Potter- dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido-

- y bien esta vez ¿quien será su víctima?- pregunto May

- Quien sea no tiene de que preocuparse- afirmo Di que se encontraba alado de Lily, Di traía su largo cabello blanco suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda

- Así y quien te crees para asegurar eso?- pregunto molesto Sirius esa chica realmente estaba empezando a irritarlo

- Pues la misma persona que les aseguro un asiento en detención esta tarde con la profesora McGonagall –argumento Di con una sonrisa de autosatisfaccion en el rostro

- Que ? hoy? ¿justamente el primer día de clases? - dijo James sin poder tragárselo

- Que ? de que te sorprendes les dije que estaban castigados tu, Black, Avery, y Fretish- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír

- Vaya creo que después de todo hemos roto nuestro propio récord ¿no James?- dijo Sirius ya mas tranquilo

- De acuerdo ¿a que hora es?- dijo por fin James

- A las seis en su despacho- Di, May y Lily habían tomado asiento una alado de Peter y otra alado de Sirius

- Hola Di, Lily May - Reamus se había acercado por fin para desayunar y se sentó al lado de James

- buenos días Reamus ¿pasaste buena noche? – a esta pregunta casi se atraganta Peter con el cereal Sirius escupió encima de James el jugo y este a su vez casi se cae del asiento- tranquilos- dijo esta

- ¿porqué lo preguntas?- (¿a caso sabia ella algo? La noche pasada había sido luna llena justamente )Reamus aprecia alterado y que decir del resto de sus amigos que miraban a Di como si ella supiera algo que podría mandarlos a la cárcel

- Parecías enfermo en el tren y no te vi en la noche no me ayudaste con los de primero- dijo muy tranquila

- He- dudo un poco- si me sentía un poco enfermo y pase la noche en la enfermería- respondió por fin muy nervioso

en eso momento pasaba McGonagall con lo horarios de cada uno y al pasar a lado de Sirius se Detuvo y dijo- señor Black espero que ya le hayan informado que lo espero a usted y al señor Potter un mi despacho a las seis

- si profesora ya la extrañábamos- dijo Sirius con un amago de sonrisa en los labios

- si señor Black yo también –dijo secamente y se alejo repartiendo el resto de los horarios, una chica de cabello Castaño enrulado le guiño el ojo a Sirius al pasar y el le correspondió con una de sus sonrisas seductoras

- -vaya creo que tendrá que esperar su maldad de esta noche- dijo May como quien se burla de lo sucedido

- ¿y quien dijo que estabamos planeando algo para esta noche?- Sirius y james intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

- ¿de que hablan que tienen planeado?- pregunto Reamus intrigado

- ya lo veras- fue la única respuesta de Sirius

- bueno nosotras nos vamos que tenemos clase de Defensa y aun no encontramos a Anabell - dijo Di mientras se paraba de la mesa

- no nos extrañen –dijo James como despedida

- no lo haremos –fue la respuesta de May y salieron del gran comedor

- y bien ¿qué se traen entre manos?- pregunto Reamus cuando penso que ya nadie les escuchaba

- lo que pasa es ...- comenzó a decir Peter- auch

- solo una pequeña sorpresa para el profesor Barret- dijo rápidamente Sirius mientras james le pateaba por debajo de la mesa a Peter que estaba a punto de revelarle a Reamus lo de su transformación

- ¿estas loco o solo eres tonto? no le digas nada aun- le susurro James al oído a Pet

- pero prometieron comportarse

- si claro pero no dijimos desde cuando- contesto James

- ¿quién puede contra ustedes?- murmuro con tono resignado Reamus y se metió de lleno a su desayuno

Por fin en la clase del profesor Barret James y Sirius se sentaron hasta atrás del salón señal de que tenían algo planeado pues regularmente estaban en las primeras filas de esto claro solo se habían percatado Reamus, Peter, y claro Snivelus. Ya todos estaban sentados y solo esperaban que llegara el profesor , por fin a los cinco minutos llego el profesor Barret un hombre Moreno con la coronilla calva y una gruesa barba que ocultaba según rumores una gran cicatriz hecha en pelea con un vampiro, alto muy alto y con una figura muy tosca a pesar de su apariencia este no intimidaba a los dos bromistas mayores de Hogwarts

- buenos días jóvenes- saludando así entro el profesor al aula y el silencio reino desde entonces en el salón  
espero que hayan tenido tiempo para vaciar su cabeza de esa información tan necesaria pues este año es su año de T.I.M.O.S. y para.......- en este punto el cerebro de Sirius se desconecto y empezó a maquinar su plan en contra de Barret

- James ¿están listas?- susurro Sirius

- claro y tienen mucho hambre creo que encontraran muy acogedora la barba de Barret- y saco una pequeña caja de madera cerrada

-....es obvio que la mayoría de ustedes no tiene ni idea de lo que vendrá en sus exámenes... continuaba la clase

- listo hazla levitar- dijo james que ya había destapado la caja y trataba de sofocar una carcajada

dicho y hecho en menos de cinco segundos la caja colgaba precariamente sobre la cabeza de el profesor que por supuesto no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía con su clase hasta que ...

-..supongo que ese tema también lo habrán olvidado y es por eso .....-

james ya no podía controlar mas su risa y- señor Potter ¿podría decirme que es tan gracioso que no le permite poner atención mi clase ?- pregunto el incauto profesor ignorante de lo que esos dos le estaban preparando  
- nada profesor solo me acordaba de mis vacaciones- respondió el aludido un poco mas serio

-¿ahora?- pregunto Sirius sin emitir ruido alguno pero moviendo exageradamente sus labios, a lo cual James solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

la caja se volteo justo sobre el profesor que no se dio cuenta de nada excepto que penso haber sentido que algo le caía en la calva pero no dijo nada, cinco segundos después empezaba a rascarse la barba con tanta enjundia que no podía seguir con la clase y tuvo que suspendería

-jajajajaja- las sonoras carcajadas de James y Sirius se escuchaban por todo el pasillo y Reamus aun trataba de comprender que diablos le habían hecho al profesor

-contrólense porfavor y díganme que diablos le echaron al maestro- trataba de sacarles una explicación pero no estaba progresando mucho en ese intento pues veinte minutos después de la clase aun no lograban controlarse

-fue genial apuesto a que aun no se las puede quitar de encima- dijo por fin Sirius quitándose las lagrimas de la risa

-claro que no son de la mejor calidad – logro decir James luego de controlarse

-pero que diablos le han puesto, dicen que llego a la enfermería y un se rascaba como loco – pregunto Reamus muy consternado por la posibilidad de que los descubrieran

-oh nada que no se quite con un simple hechizo – dijo James muy complacido de si

-sip- afirmo Sirius – solo unas inofensivas pulgas carnívoras de la amazona que James consiguió por lechuza

- son geniales los dos que valor- alababa Peter con su tono de adulación que tanto le gustaba a James y disgustaba a Sirius

-vaya con razón madame Pomfrey aun no puede con ellas- dijo Reamus pensativo

a la hora de la comida ya toda la escuela se había enterado de la ultima jugada de ese par cabe decir que el profesor Barret no era una persona precisamente condescendiente con la gente que se burlaba de el al contrario nadie se había atrevido a jugarle una pasada pues tenia fama de ser uno de los peores a la hora de poner castigos además de ser la cabeza de la casa de Slytherin pero por supuesto todo había salido tan bien que nadie tenia a ciencia cierta la seguridad de cómo habían llegado las pulgas a la barba del profesor solo había sospechas (muy cercanas a lo que en verdad paso) de ese par . la alegría no les duro mucho pues a las seis tenían castigo y llegada la hora James y Sirius parecía que iban a un funeral. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y tocaron.

-pasen-

-buenas tardes profesora- dijo Sirius fastidiado de la misma decoración del despacho había pasado tanto tiempo dentro en detención con James que el despacho de la profesora era como su segunda casa.

-siéntense señores,¿ que hace señor Black?- pregunto la profesora al ver que Sirius se agachaba para buscar en su mochila un pergamino limpio tinta y pluma para empezar a copiar líneas (castigo favorito de McGonagall para Sirius)

-saco mis cosas para el castigo- respondió Sirius monótonamente

-enderécese señor Black, esta vez no copiara líneas ya me quedo bien claro que eso no le funciona a usted- dijo la profesora con un tono cansino- quisiera hablar con ustedes dos – suspiro y se quedo pensando un minuto tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para explicarles en que consistiría su castigo- bien estamos conscientes que son dos de los mejores alumnos del colegio ambos promedian con excelente la mayoría de las materia y esa es la razón por la cual hemos decidido...

-perdón profesora dijo ¿hemos? – la interrumpió James

-si Potter Hemos Dumblerdore, el profesor Flitwick. El profesor Barret, la profesora Sprout y yo

--vaya las cabezas de Hogwarts tuvieron una conversación sobre nosotros- dijo Sirius como burlándose

-me siento halagado- secundo James

-pues no tiene por que Potter , lo que decidimos es que deben de tener mas responsabilidades ya que parecen manejar tan bien las que son de un alumno normal- termino la profesora sospechosamente mas feliz que cuando comenzó la platica

-que clase de responsabilidades- pregunto Sirius sin dejar ver un tono de preocupación en su voz

-bueno en vista de que son tan buenos estudiantes decidimos que serian los nuevos alumno tutor-

-perdón profesora pero a que se refiere con eso – Dijo James

- me refiero que se les asignara diferentes alumnos de cursos inferiores y tendrán que ayudarlos en sus materias débiles, pero tranquilícense hemos arreglado sus horarios para que no estorbe con sus clases- dijo y su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver como Sirius abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir y emitiendo ininteligibles gruñidos

-pero profesora yo tengo las practicas de...-trató de abogar James pero fue interrumpido

-lo se y te he dejado tardes libres para que practique después de todo no quiero entregarle la copa a ninguno de los otros profesores eso téngalo por seguro- agrego la profesora

-esto no es justo solo defendíamos a Peter – logro decir al final Sirius

-si estoy al tanto de lo sucedido en el expreso, ya me lo contó la señorita Muller –dijo calmadamente la profesora

-entoces estará de acuerdo que no es para tanto –dijo casi gritando Sirius mientras se paraba de su asiento

-señor Black siéntese y tranquilícese- le ordeno en un tono que pocas veces se escuchaba pero es que esta vez Sirius se había extralimitado - ¿cree usted que esto es solo por las faltas cometidas en contra de el señor Avery y Fretish?-

-pues si – dijo Sirius algo confundido – no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí James y yo

-en parte si pero de todas maneras deberían saber que su expediente ocupa toda una gaveta en mi archivero- rebatió McGonagall

-vamos profesora una gaveta no es tanto- dijo burlonamente James

-para cada uno- dijo incrédula la profesora- a mi parecer es suficiente como para haberlos expulsado desde tercero , pero Dumbledore es muy condescendiente con ustedes dos creo hasta le agradan algunas de sus bromas.

Sirius y james intercambiaron unas miradas que mas que preocupación eran de diversión

-Bien volverán el jueves para que le de los nombre y horarios de las personas que tendrán que asesorar- dijo McGonagall, se paro de su silla y abrió la puerta de su despacho para que salieran los dos jóvenes

peter los estaba esperando fuera de este – ¿como les ha ido? ¿les puso a copiar letras de nuevo o les dio otro sermón de su comportamiento?- pregunto muy impaciente mientras danzaba alrededor de los chicos como si esperara alguna anécdota muy entretenida

-peor- dijo James muy serio

-peor?- repitió Peter

-sip nos nombro maestros particulares de una bola de lerdos – dijo Sirius con furia contenida

-ha , así que para eso quería saber lo...-dijo Peter y se detuvo a mitad del camino

- de que hablas Pet? Pregunto James pero tenia la sospecha de saber la respuesta después de todo Peter no era precisamente el foco mas brillante del armario

-bueno ella me pregunto el año pasado si creía que necesitara ayuda para los T.I.M.O.S. – Peter respondía esto con una voz tan queda que Sirius tuvo que esforzares mucho para escuchar lo que decía y no ayudaba que Peter se hiciera chico según hablaba

- y tu serás uno de nuestros alumnillos ¿no?- dijo James fastidiado-

-bueno yo no sabia de eso –

-olvídalo- dijo james y siguieron su camino a la sala común- ¿donde esta Reamus?

-creo que patrullando el ala norte del castillo – respondió Peter

-genial así tendremos tiempo de platicar- se alegro James

-¿así que por fin lograste trasformarte completamente en rata no Pet?

-aha si por fin lo logre –dijo alegremente

-bien eso quiere decir que el próximo mes acompañaremos por fin a Reamus – dijo Sirius

-si solo hay que cuidarnos de que Dumbledore no se de cuenta de nada

-no lo hará si tu no abres tu bocaza- le refuto a Peter James

-yo?

- si tu

- bueno yo no he expuesto la vida de nadie o si?(Peter)

- Ya volvemos con eso solo fue una broma y no paso nada – dijo Sirius muy fastidiado

- Gracias a mi (james)

- Claro pero snivelus se lo merecía (Sirius)

- Tu crees?(Peter)

-si en parte, pero eso no importa ¿como haremos para acompañar a Reamus sin que se cuenta Dumbledore?- dijo James

-quieres ponerme un problema mas difícil porfavor –dijo burlonamente Sirius – eso esta dicho, nos escondemos debajo de tu capa , tu y yo y como Peter es un animal pequeño se adelanta y abre el pasadizo para los dos ya en el túnel nos trasformamos y vamos de visita con Reamus, fácil no?

-claro, Sirius eres muy inteligente- adulo Peter

-¿pues que esperabas de un cerebrazo como tu amigo?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala común donde se encontraron a Reamus hablando con la prefecta que se fue en cuanto vio entrar a el trío a la sala y los chicos cambiaron el tema de conversación pues querían que la transformación fuera una sorpresa para el


	3. El castigo

Capitulo III  
El castigo

N.A Porfa dejen comentarios hasta los tomatazos son bien recibidos tambien les pido paciencia esto empieza a arrancar pero esperen el capitulo 6 es mi favorio (por ahora) aunque el siguiente es muy.... bueno mejor leanlo y dejenme sus opiniones

Reamus había notado cierto comportamiento extraño en sus amigos aunque no era raro pues siempre se traían algo entre manos y no era de sorprenderse que estuvieran pensando algo que tal vez el no aprobaría, pasaron lo días y no paso realmente nada digno de nombrar excepto que Snape no se apareció para nada y esto extrañaba un poco a Reamus por lo regular no podían pasar mas de una semana sin enfrentarse alguno con el, pero tal vez solo no se sentía con ánimos de pelear. Por fin llego el jueves salían del comedor en dirección al despacho de la profesora

-bien vamos chicos ni que fuera tan malo- trato de animarlos Reamus

-claro como tu no tienes que sacrificar tus tardes con una bola de tontos, sin ofender Peter- dijo Sirius, Peter ni se inmuto - quien sabe a que clase de gente nos pongan como alumnos

--bueno escuche que Melinda Brine solicito entrar –dijo Peter

-lo ves Reamus Brine es tan lenta que la misma profesora Rice se desespera con ella- volvió a quejarse Sirius

-tal vez no sea tan malo- dijo como hundido en sus pensamientos James

-claro tu lo dices por que seguro tienes la esperanza de que Evans este para artimancia- dijo Sirius muy molesto- pero yo tendré que soportar agente como...

-no te preocupes que esa gente también tendrá que soportarte- esto lo dijo una persona que se escondía detrás de una armadura era tan familiar esa voz tan irritante que no tuvieron que ver al dueño para saber da quien pertenecía.

-vaya por fin das la cara snivelus- dijo james con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que contrastaba mucho con la mueca de asco que tenia Sirius- pense que me estabas huyendo

-eso quisieras, yo al contrario tuyo tengo cosas mas impotentes que atender a un gusarrajo como tu- dijo con su peculiar susurro tan irritante

- si claro como espiar a la gente – dijo Sirius había pasado una semana muy tranquila y el esperaba un poco de acción por fin

- si tal vez – dijo después de un rato en el cual parecía complacido de que hubiera salido el tema – por cierto cuando es la próxima luna llena??

- si te atreves ... tan solo dame una razón y... – james había sacado ya su varita y se enfilaba directo a la cara de Snape listo para atacar, en estos momentos era cuando se preguntaba si había hecho bien salvándole la vida a esa cucaracha

- y tendré que ponerles otro castigo mas severo a los tres- dijo una nueva voz desde una de las puertas cercanas. Era la profesora McGonagall que había salido de su despacho al ver que no llegaban a tiempo sus alumnos

- entren señores- termino y abrió mas la puerta del despacho- para que pudieran entrar el primero en pasar fue Snape luego Black y al final James la profesora le dirigió una mirada significativa a Reamus como reprochándole por no haber ejercido su autoridad como prefecto y luego cerro la puerta

- bien me alegra que estén aquí- se sentó y comenzó a buscar unos papeles entre sus cajones- bien aquí están – y les entrego unos papeles a cada uno- esos son lo expedientes de sus tutorados léanlos rápido y devuélvanmelos son....- y como ya es costumbre en este fic fue interrumpida (n.a. es que aquí nadie sabe pedir la palabra)

- QUEE??? como que me toca Melinda Brine – grito Sirius parándose de la silla al haber leído el primer nombre de los papeles que le habían dado –profesora no he sido tan malo como para que me castigue así - termino su frase con una cara de desesperación tan cómica que Snape no pudo reprimir una mueca de satisfacción después de todo las personas que le tocaba no estaban del todo mal

- al contrario señor Black usted ha sido el peor, aunque admito que fue difícil tuvo una buena competencia con su amigo el señor Potter- y le pidió que tomara asiento con un ademan, suspiro y continuo – fue difícil pero logramos arreglarlo bien, al señor Potter le toco el Señor Waiat , el señor Matters y la señorita Tyana , a usted le toco la señorita Brine, la señorita Miles y el señorita O´nely y al señor Snape le ayudara el señor Pettigrew , la señorita Belins y la señorita Evans- al oír el ultimo nombre James alzo los ojos disimulada mente para observar los papeles que sostenía Snape

- profesora comprendo perfectamente por que estamos Sirius y yo aquí pero ¿que hace el aquí?- pregunto cortésmente James solo Sirius capto el doble sentido que tenia su pregunta : el averiguar por que le habían asignado a Lily

- odio estar de acuerdo con este pero también me gustaría saberlo – dijo Severus con asco dejando salir de sus palabras

- bien el director cree que tienes un problema de actitudes y esta es su manera de ayudarte- respondió muy calladamente la profesora

- problema de actitudes- repitió Snape

- si

- ¿cómo cual?

- Como el de ser un bichajo raro e insociable- dijo Sirius ya sin aguantarse las ganas y olvidando que estaba su profesora enfrente

- Si claro y no olvides su genial carácter tan amable y su tan apreciable manía de espiar y fastidiar a los demás- le secundo James sacudiendo un poco su cabeza desordenando mas su cabello

- Basta los dos –lo atajo la profesora – el por que esta el aquí no es de su incumbencia y ahora salgan de mi despacho – se levanto y señalo con la mano la puerta se veía bastante enojada

- Vaya uno intenta ser honesto y que recibe ¿? esto – dijo Sirius en un susurro para que solo James pudiera escucharlo

Salieron del despacho pero esta vez no había nadie esperándolos solo un largo pasillo silencioso y desierto , se encaminaron a la sala pero James estaba algo enojado no había logrado conseguir saber por que el no tenia la suerte de ayudarle a Evans , Sirius sin embargo parecía estar un poco consternado por lo que acababa de pasar es decir Brine no iba a ser cosa fácil 

- Y??- les pregunto Reamus al verlos pasar por la puerta y dejando a un lado su libro

- me toco Brine – dijo Sirius y se tumbo en uno de los sillones cercanos a Reamus –no puedo creerlo pudiendo me haber tocado More o Waiat o Peter o Evans no me tenia que tocar Brine

- Evans?? Quien le va ha ayudar a Lily ?- interrogo Reamus a Sirius pero sus ojos estaba clavados en James que se había sentado a lado de Sirius

- Snivelus- dijo Sirius, Reamus estaba totalmente pendiente de la reacción de Jemes pero este solo cambio el tema de conversación

- ¿dónde esta Peter? – Pregunto James y se paro volteando su cara para que Reamus no pudiera ver la desilusión es sus ojos, y es que el era algunas veces tan acertado en las cosas de chicas que asustaba

- sorprendí a dos de sexto haciéndole maldiciones y tuvimos que mandarlo a la enfermería- dijo sin darle importancia pasaron las horas Sirius y James se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico y Reamus volvió a su libro luego se canso ya era noche se paro y se dirigió a su habitación – me voy a dormir ¿vienen?

- Si en un momento – respondió James

- Yo si estoy muy cansado –

Peter llego cinco minutos después y James y el subieron juntos a la habitación se pusieron el pijama y cada uno se metió en sus respectivas camas había sido un día largo para todos apagaron las velas y solo reino la quietud en el dormitorio

paso la semana llego el Lunes El primer día en que James y Sirius tendrían que ayudar a sus alumnillos, Sirius había tratado de convencer a James para que le lanzara maldiciones y así tener una excusa para atrasar su castigo con Melinda pero Reamus se lo impidió diciendo que fuera hombrecito y afrontara las consecuencias de sus actos, estaban en la ultima de sus clases, Herbologia

-muy bien ahora los acomodare en grupos de tres- decía la profesora Sprout – Potter, Black, Lupin en esta, Muller Evans, Bocelli en la que esta alado , Pettigrew, Levi y Burgoyne atrás de Potter; Diez, Katzberg y More detrás de Muller, y por ultimo Miles Richmond, Whitehead y Blower tendrán que trabajar juntos- al terminar de acomodar a toda la clase la profesora continuo - hoy veremos un planta mágica milenaria la verbena ¿alguien puede decirme algo de ella?

- señorita More- dijo al ver que algunos chicos alzaban la mano

- La verbena también se le llamaba antiguamente Lagrima de Isis o lagrima de Juno – dijo muy satisfecha de si

- Bien cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, ¿señorita Evans?- le dio la palabra a Lily

- Tenia entendido que se le llamaba Sangre de Mercurio – dijo algo confundida

- Si exacto. verán antiguamente tenia muchos nombres lo cual provocaba muchas confusiones ¿alguno sabe para que sirve?¿ Señorita Muller?

- Se cree que hace invulnerable a la persona que la posee también de utiliza en pociones para inducir al sueño y además es ingrediente principal de la poción de invisibilidad

- Muy bien diez puntos para Gryffindor, como ya dijo..

La clase continuo muy tranquila pero se acercaba la salida lo que solo significaba una cosa para Sirius enfrentarse a el cerebro estropeado de Melinda Brine la clase no le había ayudado nada a las perspectivas que tenia Sirius pues ella era tan torpe que en la clase de alguna manera era la única aparte de Peter que había logrado terminar toda llena de tierra y oliendo a estiércol de dragón y eso que había sido una clase sencilla Sirius ahora trataba de convencer a Peter de que fuera el quien le hiciera alguna maldición realmente debía de estar loco o muy desesperado como para pedirle algo semejante a Peter, Elvira Levi y Papus Burgoyne estaban recogiendo el regadero que había dejado Peter, May y Muller hablaban con Robert Diez y Jeffrey Katzberg , dejando a Lily sola recogiendo , Reamus se había volteado a reprochar a Sirius por enésima vez James penso que era el momento oportuno para hablar con Lily como el ya había acabado de limpiar su mesa se aproximo para ayudarle.

-creo que tus amigas te abandonaron – dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban Di y May despues de pasarse la mano por el cabello para desarreglrase el cabello– ¿necesitas una mano?- y termino con una sonrisa muy seductora pero Lily no era chica fácil

-no gracias Potter puedo sola- le corto y se volteo

-apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo a Hogsmade- dijo James colocándose enfrente de Lily para observar de cerca su reacción pero no le respondió solo siguió limpiando- ¿qué te parece si te ayudo y nos vemos en las puertas del colegio para la primera salida?- esto lo decía con tal seguridad y con su sonrisa bien puesta en la cara Lily por fin reacciono, sonó la campana y todos se avalancharon hacia la salida, Lily ya no pudiendo ignorarlo dejo de golpe de limpiar levanto la vista miro directamente a los ojos a James para su sorpresa ella no precia estar ilusionada si no mas bien enojada

-¿cómo puedes creer que yo quiero salir contigo?- le pregunto enojada

-pues ¿quien no quiere salir conmigo?

-no lo se déjame pensarlo – y fingió como que meditaba un poco –yo

-por que???- se sorprendió James pero no quitaba esa encantadora sonrisa- soy guapo , inteligente, simpático , divertido, atlético, buen amigo, ¿qué mas quieres?

-tal vez un poco de humildad sencillez y sensibilidad o no, ya se madurez- dijo esto en un tono muy sarcástico tomo sus cosas y dejo plantado en el invernadero solo totalmente abandonado a James y su grandiosa sonrisa

-ya caerás – dijo en un susurro James y tomando sus cosas corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo sobre la manera de actuar de Sirius y lo siguieron haciendo todo el camino hasta el salón de transformaciones donde los había citado la profesora

-Ya tranquilízate Reamus de todas maneras ya llegamos Sirius ya no puede hacer nada- dijo James justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de el salón de transformaciones

Sirius, James y Peter se despidieron y entraron en el aula ahí ya estaban Snape, Evans, More y para desgracia de Sirius Melinda, poco después apareció la profesora McGonagall se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó como si nadie estuviera ahí todo estaba muy callado, poco después llegaron el resto de los citados casi toda la casa de Slytherin estaba presente, la profesora hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercaran a su escritorio les dijo que se pusieran al lado derecho y dijo

-bien ya que han llegado todos veremos si ellos pueden con tres de ustedes a la vez o si tendremos que acomodar sus horarios – dijo señalando con el pulgar a los tres que estaban a su lado del escritorio- comiencen

La clase fue un desastre para Sirius Melinda era mas torpe de lo que había sospechado no daba una con encantamientos las otras dos eran torpes pero ella se llevaba las palmas Snape no lo hacia tan mal solo que casi no les dirigía la palabra a menos que hicieran una pregunta directamente a el y bien planteada de lo contrario no respondía o lo hacia muy sarcásticamente lo cual no le ayudaba a sus Alumnillos, James no podía concentrarse en sus alumnos solo se la pasaba desviando su atención a lo que le decía Snape a Lily y no les ponía la menor atención a las preguntas que le hacían después de tres horas se cansaron y claro ya no se pudo seguir luego de el accidente que tuvo Sirius a causa de Melinda que había soltado un montón de cojines voladores sin control y un pequeño incendio en la manga de Sirius al tratar de detenerlos . La profesora ya no pudo ignorar mas el desastre se paro y dio por terminadas las asesorías y dijo que en la mañana les diría como quedaban lo horarios en vista del fracaso tan rotundo de los asesores para manejar alumnos en masa

-no es posible que exista una persona tan tonta como ella- se quejaba Sirius ya en la sala común – es que simplemente es imposible que no tenga ni una pizca de cerebro- decía al aire mientras caminaba de un lado al otro desesperado

-vaya tan mal te fue Black – era Muller que llegaba al parecer de la biblioteca

-tú - dijo alzando la vista y dirigiéndose a Muller con una luz de locura en sus ojos- tu tienes la culpa de esto

-yo? -Se extraño ella - a mi no me eches la culpa de tus actos- y retrocedió al ver el avance que hacia contra ella Sirius

-si tu no le hubieras dicho nada a McGonagall de lo del tren..- casi le estaba gritando a la chica pero ella no se dejo intimidar a pesar de que jamas había visto a Sirius actuando así

-de todas maneras te hubieran castigado – le atajo Reamus desde atrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro para detenerlo y que no atacara a Di

-pero no desde ahora- se defendió- ella ..

Ella ya no aguanto mas dejo los libros que había traído de la biblioteca de tajo en el escritorio mas próximo y le respondió – escúchame bien yo no tengo la culpa de que no te sepas comportar en un colegio ni tampoco de que no hayas madurado, hazte un favor y aprende a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos deja de culparme de tus estupideces y mejor empieza a comportarte mejor tal vez así te quiten el castigo y dejes de atribuirme cosas que no me corresponden- esto lo dijo casi sin tomar aire y haciendo retroceder a Sirius le había estado apuntando con el dedo índice y se lo empujaba al pecho a cada frase que decía ella , de verdad se veía enojada, al terminar de decir esto subió las escaleras que la llevaban a las habitaciones y cerro la puerta del cuarto tan fuertemente que tiro uno de los cuadros de la sala

-que carácter – dijo Peter

-bien echo Sirius- le regaño Reamus

-que? Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un histérica- dijo Sirius sobándose el punto en el pecho que le había magullado con su dedo y se sentó en el sillón alado de James

todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común habían guardado un silencio que se rompió después de lo dicho por Sirius y ahora había un barullo que no dejo continuar estudiando a Reamus y salió de la sala

-mira olvido sus libros- le hizo notar Peter a Sirius

-vaya que lastima yo no pienso subir a dárselos- dijo Sirius fastidiado y subió a la habitación

-espera – grito Peter y lo siguió

-bien creo me toca a mi llevárselos- tomo los libros y se dirigía a las escaleras de las chicas cuando..

Muller azoto la puerta no cabia en si estaba realmente enojada con ese tipo que no noto que había asustado a Lily y Anabell cuando entro en la habitación ella estaba en su cama ordenando sus cosa para mañana mientras hablaba con Anabell que tenias un libro apoyado en su regazo y estaba observando algo desde la ventana

- que te paso Di? Por que estas tal alterada?- le pregunto Lily y se levanto para acercarse a ella

- es ese estúpido de Black –dijo y de aventó en su cama con el rostro hacia el techo

- que te hizo? -le pregunto aun sin comprender Lily

- ahora me culpa del castigo que le puso McGonagall

- que?? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Lily

- bueno si yo fuera el también lo haría –dijo Anabell como sin darle la importancia que según ella merecía. Anabell era una chica Delgada y bajita con cabello ondulado color castaño claro que llegaba a sus hombros , ojos color miel y piel morena era muy distraída, según creían sus amigas pero en realidad ella siempre estaba el pendiente de todo lo que pasaba su alrededor a pesar de que algunos no lo notaran

- a que te refieres exactamente?? -le interrogo mas enojada si eso era posible

- bueno si yo tuviera que enseñarle a Melinda Brine encantamientos póciones Artimancia Herbologia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa y Transformaciones – dijo contando con la mano las asignaturas- también estaría tan desesperada que buscaría alguien en quien desahogarme – dijo muy calmada y volvió a mirar a la ventana

- tal ves –dijo Lily pensando que debía de tener algo de razón lo que había dicho su amiga

- pero eso no justifica que me grite- dijo Di un poco mas calmada

- -eso si

- pero bueno que se esperar de ese tipo- dijo y se sentó en su cama 

- tienes Razón ese y Potter son iguales – dijo Lily

- no lo creo James es lindo- dijo Anabell

- lindo???? es un egocéntrico- se defendió Lily

- ¿ahora que te hizo?- le pregunto Di

- trato de invitarme a salir

- ja enserio?? que iluso – dijo - o no.... he olvidado los libros abajo cuando le grite a Black

- ¿te urgen? -Le pregunto Lily

- si tengo tarea que hacer para mañana y no quiero bajar aun debe de estar ahí

- yo voy por ellos –se ofreció Lily y se levanto para dirigiese ala puerta

- gracias- alcanzo a decir su amiga al tiempo que salía Lily por la puerta


	4. La Transformacion

Capitulo IV  
La transformación

Lily bajaba rápidamente las escaleras casi sin fijarse que tropezó con alguien que traía un montón de libros caminaba con tanta dificultad que cuando tropezó con el y se le cayeron los libros regándolos todos al pie de las escaleras Lily se inclino para ayudar cuando alzo la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con James que parecía encantado con el incidente contrario a cualquier persona normal que se hubiera molestado

- ¿que hacías tratando de subir a la habitación? – le interrogo bruscamente Lily

- que amable eres- dijo con sarcasmo- trataba de llevarle a Muller sus libros que olvido cuando discutió con Sirius

- ¿en serio?- dijo Lily dejando de recoger los libros y mirándolo muy extrañada

- ¿qué tan increíble te parece?- respondió colocando en sus labios una seductora sonrisa y desarreglando su cabello

- si te soy honesta si- le dijo secamente Lily y regreso a recoger los libros

- eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces- en ese momento sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron Lily trato de retirarla rápidamente pero james la atrapo y la tomo suave pero firmemente- si me dieras una oportunidad sabrías que no soy tan malo como crees- le dijo apenas en un susurro pero Lily se soltó rápidamente de el se levanto tomo los libros y subió las escaleras sin haber respondido a lo que lo había dicho James

- Vaya que es difícil esta chica pero no importa eso lo hace mas divertido – le dijo al aire y se retiro a su habitación con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Paso el mes tan rápido que los chicos apenas y se dieron cuenta, Sirius realmente estaba muy contrariado con el hecho de que la profesora había decidido no quitarle el castigo hasta que notara algún cambio en su actitud en clases lo cual quería decir que tendría que pasar por lo menos la mitad el año tratando de hacer comprender hechizos básicos a Melinda, James apenas y pensaba en algo mas que no fuera Lily claro a menos que fuera molestar a Snape para eso si tenia cabeza, esto no les afectaba en clase pues eran tan inteligentes que con solo leer un rato los libros todo se adhería a su cerebro como el chicle bomba que le pegaron en el cabello Jane McGregor cosa que no ayudo a su castigo, Peter estaba mas torpe que de costumbre y es que todos lo profesores no dejaban de molestar con lo de los T.I.M.O.S., pero el mas alterado era Reamus pues ya se aproximaba la luna llena y se notaba que le estaba afectando se sentía mas cansado pero los chicos no parecían notarlo porque cada uno seguía con la cabeza en sus respectivos problemas.

-bien Reamus me parece que esta vez te sorprenderás con lo que te tenemos preparado- le dijo Sirius por lo bajo en clase de pociones

-¿que tienes planeado Sirius?- le cuestiono Reamus ya que cuando hablaba así era señal de problemas próximos

-bueno digamos que ya no te sentirás tan solo- le dijo y se volteo a su caldero

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- insistio

-ya te dije mañana por la noche no estarás solo- le dijo y puso una sonrisa que solo salía cuando estaba planeado alguna maldad especialmente grave

-no te equivocas estaré solo –le dijo Reamus muy contrariado pues mañana en la noche seria un hombre lobo y podía causar mucho daño si tenia alguna clase de compañía

-nop, no será así- le contradijo Sirius

-¿en que diablos estas pensando? ¿piensas arriesgar tu vida?- le regaño Reamus podía permitir que Sirius hiciera alguna maldad de vez en cuando pero no que se atreviera a arriesgar su vida acompañándolo en sus transformaciones

de repente sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de ellos y se callaron tan rápido que precia que les habían hachado un hechizo silenciador, luego una voz amable pero firme les dijo- no se preocupen pueden hablar todo lo que quieran en mi clase mientras que la poción les salga bien- era al profesora Rice que estaba justo detrás de ellos. La Profesora Rice era una bruja joven de ojos azules muy inquisidores y una sonrisa cálida de piel blanca cabello castaño claro siempre amarrado en una larga cola de caballo era muy alta y bonita a juzgar por el gusto de el profesor Barret se rumoraba que había algo entre ellos dos pero ninguno de los chicos había visto nada y decir eso de los principales alborotadores del colegio era mucho, la mayoría de los chicos no tenían nada en contra de ella pues era muy buena profesora y sus clases eran muy amenas

-no se preocupe profesora ya esta – dijo Sirius vacío el caldero en un frasco que tapo y se lo entrego a la profesora con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

-de acuerdo parece que esta bien pero yo que ustedes hablaría en otro lado si no quieren que todos se enteren de sus planes- les dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que estaba seguro que solo ellos dos le habían escuchado y se retiro con el frasco en sus manos

-¿cuánto crees que escucho?- le pregunto Sirius a Reamus que estaba recogiendo la mesa

-no lo se pero espero que todo para que te impida hacer alguna estupidez- dijo secamente y sin mirarlo, pero eso no logro quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a Sirius lo cual dejo aun mas desconcertado a Reamus

-di lo que quieras estoy seguro que te encantara – sonó la campana y todos salieron del salón en un gran barullo se dirigen al gran comedor para (que sorpresa) comer se acerco James y Peter y Sirius empezaba a contarles lo que había pasado en clase de pociones y como casi le sorprenden en la planeación de su travesura James le pego un reverendo zape por descuidado y estaba reprendiéndolo cuando al fin llego al lado de Reamus

-¿me acompañaras esta semana a las rondas nocturnas Reamus?- era Muller que los había alcanzado en el pasillo con largas zancadas pues caminaban muy rápido

- no lo se Dumbledore no me había dicho nada- dijo Reamus

- que raro ,bueno supongo que te lo dirá, nos vemos- y se retiro corriendo al ver pasar a sus amigas

- ¿creen que sospeche algo?- les pregunto Reamus y se sentaron el comedor

- no lo se ¿por qué debería de sospechar cosa alguna? -le pregunto Sirius, Reamus solo se encogió en hombros

- tal vez sospeche algo pero no creo que este sobre la pista correcta- dijo Peter

- no lo se chicos ella es muy inteligente y tiene un gran sentido de deducción- dijo james mientras analizaba a la chica al otro lado de la mesa

- ¿cómo lo averiguaremos?- le pregunto Peter

- ¿qué piensan gastar sus energías en ella?- dijo Sirius con tono de desprecio he inclinando la cabeza a donde James estaba mirando

- ¿quieres arriesgarte a que otro sepa?- le cuestiono muy serio James

- no – respondio y se encogió en su lugar

- bueno entonces- continuo Reamus -¿cómo podemos saber si sospecha algo?- james se puso a pensar y luego de un rato dijo

- poción multijugos

- ¿qué? estas loco nos tomara un mes prepararla- se sorprendió Sirius

- no todavía nos sobra de cuando te hicimos pasar por Snivelus y entraste al baño de niñas ¿recuerdas?- le respondió serenamente James

- claro- Sirius sonrió ante el recuerdo el pobre de Snape había tenido que soportar un castigo de dos semanas eso sin contar las miradas de furia de todas las chicas de la escuela

- bien y por quien te harás pasar- le pregunto Peter a Sirius

- últimamente Di a estado hablando mucho con Jeffrey Katzberg – aporto Reamus

- de acuerdo lo harás mañana por la noche- dijo James mirando a Sirius y continuo comiendo

- ¿¿lo harás??- Pregunto Sirius

- si lo harás tu ya tienes mas experiencia en esta poción que cualquiera de nosotros y además tu si sabes actuar- le respondió James sin levantar la vista de su plato

- me debes una Reamus- dijo resignado y continuaron comiendo y hablando de todo y nada

Llego el día o mejor dicho la noche ya se habían llevado a Reamus el sol se estaba ocultando solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la luna apareciera en el cielo y James estaba en el campo de quidittch tratando de interceptar a el verdadero Jeffrey para que Sirius no tuviera ningún problema lo aturdió por la espalda cosa que no le gustaba a James decía que eso era de cobardes pero era necesario para que no pudiera decir quien había sido lo llevo a el castillo y lo metió en un armario sin antes quitarle unos cabellos para la poción  
Se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor y agrego los cabellos a la poción que tomo un color azul cielo  
Llego Sirius con Peter de la biblioteca para asegurarse de Muller estaba ahí

- ya era hora, vamos salgamos al baño que esta cerca de la biblioteca –ordeno James muy apurado

- ¿conseguiste el uniforme de Ravenclaw Peter?- pregunto James mientras estaban en camino

- si lo tengo – y saco una capa y una corbata de su mochila

- bien vamos póntela – le arrebato la corbata y la capa a Peter y se las aventó a Sirius

- oye tranquilízate- le dijo algo molesto a James mientras se ponía la corbata la capa y se tomaba la poción

- perdón es solo que tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos acompañar a Reamus en esta transformación

- de acuerdo ya estoy- dijo Sirius o mejor dicho Jeffrey Sirius se había tomado la poción que le dio James con la capa y la corbata

- bien ahora no te tardes mucho te esperamos en la banca que esta cerca del sauce –le dijo James y jalo a Peter de la capa para que lo acompañara

Sirius quedo solo en el baño y salió de el teniendo solo en mente sacarle información a Di pero había algo con lo que no contaba Sirius y es que Jeffrey le había dicho a Di si querría ser su novia y que iba a buscarla en la tarde para recibir su respuesta, sin contar con esto Sirius se acerco por detrás de ella que estaba parada frente al escritorio de mademe Pince esperando sus libros, Sirius le abrazo por detrás y dijo con un voz muy seductora:

- hola Muller – esta se estremeció entre sus brazos y se volteo lentamente para poder verle a la cara

- supongo que vienes por tu respuesta- le dijo tranquilamente correspondiéndole a su abrazo

- si – penso rápido Sirius no sabia de que rayos hablaba la chica ni por que tenia esa mirada tan perdida – y bien que has pensado?? –dijo esto de manera que no se notara que no tenia idea del tema

- bien yo –titubeo un poco

- uhumm- carraspeo madame Pince desde atrás de se escritorio- aquí están sus libros señorita Muller

- Gracias madame Pince que tenga un buen día- tomo sus libros con una mano y con la otra la mano de Sirius perdón Jeffrey y salió de la biblioteca le guío hasta un aula en desuso dejo sus libros a un lado y volteo para ver a Sirius

- Y bien??- pregunto Sirius

- Bueno yo no se como decirte esto así que – ella se acerco lentamente a Sirius le miro el rostro pero no parecía interesada en su cara en general mas bien en una parte en especial: sus labios. Se acercaba mas, pronto sus labios tocaron los suyos Sirius estaba realmente confundido intento hablar pero al abrir la boca solo logro que el beso fuera mas profundo obviamente ella penso que le había correspondido por que paso su mano a su hombro y Sirius dejando se llevar por el momento la abrazo y le acerco mas a el luego todo termino y ella abría sus ojos muy lentamente "es realmente linda cuando no esta enojada" penso

- Eso que quiere decir? –le pregunto tontamente Sirius aun confundido

- ¿no es obvio?- le dijo esta aun sin liberarse de los brazos de Sirius/Jeffrey –que si acepto ser tu novia

- si??- repitió Sirius su cerebro trabajaba marchas forzadas realmente no era bueno en temas del corazón- es en serio?? Lo dices en serio?? -esto no lo decía por que no lo creyera mas bien para darse tiempo a procesar la información y salir del trance del beso

- ¿por que te sorprendes?- un ligero rubor se poso es sus mejillas se, soltó de el y se dirigió a la ventana mas próxima

- es solo que te vi hablando con Lupin hoy y creí- la idea había llegado tan rápidamente a su cerebro que el mismo se sorprendió- creí que tu y el ..

no termino la frase ella le atajo con su argumento- Reamus y yo solo somos amigos

- como?? Solo amigos??- dijo tímidamente Sirius el mismo se sorprendía de lo fácil que resultaba conducir la conversación –dime ¿ que piensas de el?

- Solo somos amigos, buenos amigos lo conozco desde tercer pero......... –se detuvo

- ¿pero que??- le apremio Sirius

- Pero creo ......creo que oculta algo- esto ultimo lo dijo volteándose a la ventana poniéndose muy repentinamente pensativa

- ¿cómo que?- le pregunto y la abrazo nuevamente por atrás

- no lo se....... como una enfermedad crónica....tal vez tiene problemas con su familia....no lo se, pero estoy segura que oculta algo- dijo y se volteo para ver a Sirius/Jeffrey- pero no importa el es solo mi amigo y tu mi novio –dijo Sirius creía saber que era lo que ella quería que Jeffrey hiciera y sabia bien que haría Jeffrey en esa situación así que no le quedo mas que hacerlo (n.a.:pobre sacrificado)

Se acerco lentamente a ella puso su mano en su barbilla obligándola a alzar la cara suavemente la vio a los ojos y se perdió en ese negro tan profundo cerro los ojos y un vez mas se fundieron en un beso largo que Sirius sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando y bastante ella siguió disfrutando del sabor de sus labios

- ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?- alguien había entrado al aula y los había sorprendido en pleno beso era la profesora Rice parecía un poco divertida pero a la vez dejaba bien claro que no deberían estar ahí

- yo...nosotros...solo.. estabamos- comenzó a decir Sirius – solo.. nosotros

- se muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, salgan de aquí o podría pensar otra cosa- y se hizo aun lado para dejarles la salida libre a pesar de que se supone los estaba regañando su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro y cuando salían la chica tomo sus libros pero Sirius creyó escuchar decir a la profesora - felicidades

Cuando salían del salón ella volvió a tomar la mano de Sirius ella estaba tan roja como un tomate y el un poco apenado pero estaban seguros que la profesora Rice no diría nada, se escuchaban unos pasos a lo lejos

- Muller te he estado buscando por todos lados- era Lily llamándola desde el otro lado del pasillo- ¿dónde te has meti...do?- parecía que por fin se había percatado de la presencia de Jeffrey

- Yo..- Sirius vio la oportunidad perfecta para irse a pesar de que en el fondo no quería –tengo que irme- y lo dijo muy justo sintió como le empezaba a apretar la corbata ya que el era considerablemente mas alto que Jeffrey – nos vemos luego- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro al dar la vuelta corrió atropellando a varios chicos en la carrera entre ellos a Snape y se metió en el baño

- ¿y bien?- le pregunto intrigada Lily sin poder contener su curiosidad

- que oportuna eres- le dijo sarcásticamente a Lily

- perdón no lo había visto ya le dijiste???-

- si – la chica se sonrojó

- Y??Y??Y??? cuéntame mujer que me tienes con el alma en un hilo- le apresuro

- Bueno solo te diré que el realmente sabe besar- le dijo y emprendió camino a la torre de Gryffindor

En el baño de chicos Sirius por fin volvía ser el mismo se quito la capa y la hizo desaparecer junto con la corbata aun estaba un poco mareado por el beso aun lo sentía en sus labios y lo que mas le sorprendió deseaba que se repitiera pero el portazo de alguien en al entrada le saco de sus pensamientos, era Snape que buscaba a Jeffrey Sirius se libro de responderle arreglando todo con lanzarle una maldición a Snape, a lo cual Sirius corrió al encuentro con sus amigos la luna ya estaba en el cielo y la noche había entrado completamente llego agitado a donde estaban James

- Por que diablos te tardaste tanto??- le reprendió James

- Lo lamento- es solo que...- pero James no lo dejo terminar

- No importa luego nos contaras, rápido transfórmate- le ordeno

- ¿dónde esta Peter?- esta deteniendo el nudo –dijo señalando en el árbol una rata que apretaba un nudo de el sauce- no creerás que estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo ¿o si?

Dicho esto se transformo en un ciervo con una cornamenta muy peligrosa, sin pensarlo mucho Sirius se transformo en un enorme perro negro y se aproximaron a el pasadizo oculto dentro del árbol la rata les siguió y corrieron hasta el otro extremo de donde salieron unos aullidos tan agresivos que erizaba la piel de cualquiera pero no se detuvieron el perro abrió la puerta que rechino levemente pero lo suficiente para lograr que el lobo volteara a ver quien entraba se oculto detrás de uno de los muebles listo para atacar.

La rata entro primero después el perro y luego el ciervo se pusieron a buscar con la mirada algo el lobo estaba listo para atacar y salto sobre el ciervo que era el mas cercano a el este reacciono rápido y logro entablar una pelea digna y defenderse el ciervo logro dejar lomo en suelo al lobo y lo miro directamente a lo ojos tratando de comunicarse con mlos ojos el lobo pareció entender de repente, se libero y se sentó a lado de las escaleras parecía que había entendido y su mirada dijo "james??" el ciervo solo inclino un poco su cabeza luego el perro ladro el lobo volteo y de nuevo con la mirada lo interrogo "Sirius???" El perro ladro y movió la cola alegremente luego volteo su atención a la rata que estaba en la baranda "Peter?" Reamus parecía mas humano realmente no estaba solo y con mucho esfuerzo pero lograba controlar mas su parte de licántropo estaba tan feliz y sorprendido de lo que habían hecho sus amigos que no cabia en si se puso a brincar como loco y a aullar no de frustración si no de felicidad fue la primera transformación en la cual se alegro de ser un licántropo paso toda la noche dando gracias por los amigos tan maravillosos que tenia, fue la primera noche de luna llena que realmente se la paso bien jugando con sus amigos y destruyendo al casa era la primera vez que podían hacerlo sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie la noche se fue tan rápido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo y tenían que irse una vez mas el primero en salir fue Peter luego Sirius y al final James que antes de irse volteo a ver a su amigo que ya se estaba transformando en humano, pero tenían que irse sabían que madame Pomfrey llegaría de un momento a otro y salió por la puerta corrieron al otro extremo del pasillo y Peter apretó el nudo y salieron al llegar a terreno seguro se volvieron a transformar justo cuando madame Pomfrey se acercaba con una gran bara en mano por suerte no lo vio y ellos corrieron a la torre para no ser descubiertos, ninguno hablo en lo que corrian al cuarto rápido se metieron as bañar y se vistieron listos para ir a clase de Aritmética ya estaban todos listos cuando Reamus llego no sabia que decir solo abrazo fuertemente a james que era el mas proximo

- gracias – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

- ves te dije que te iba a gustar la sorpresa que te teníamos- dijo Sirius acercándose Reamus alzo la vista y soltó a James y ahora abrazaba a Sirius

- gracias –volvió a decir

- ¿por qué tantas emotividad? –pregunto Peter que salía del baño sin darse cuenta Reamus ya lo tenia estrujándolo en sus brazos

- no debieron arriesgarse así- dijo Reamus después de poderse controlar

- vamos no creías que nos íbamos a quedar como si nada o si? - le dijo James

- -fue muy arriesgado ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?- pregunto Reamus

- ¿hubieras estado de acuerdo? – le respondió Sirius

- claro que no – dijo Reamus- jamas los hubiera dejado arriesgarse de manera semejante ¿qué tal si hubiera salido mal?

- Pero todo salió bien – le atajo Peter

- Bien vasta de tanta cursilería vamos tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo Sirius

- Vayan ustedes yo tengo que alistarme – dijo Reamus y se metió en el baño

- Te esperamos en el comedor- le grito desde afuera James


	5. sospechas

Ok gente ya saben pero no esta de mas decireles que los personajes mejor planteados y los que mas les suenen no son mios son de JK Rowling , yo no soy tan buen escritora como lo es ella pero se hace lo que se puede ........disfrutenlo

Capitulo V  
Sospechas

Los chicos bajaron al comedor muy contentos por lo que habían hecho en la noche pero también muy cansados pues no habían dormido ni cinco minutos al entrar se encontraron con un inmenso comedor lleno de gente y ruido todas las sillas estaban ocupadas excepto por cuatro al principio de la mesa que fue las que tomaron dejando libre una para Remus Sirius se sentó a lado de Anabell y Peter a lado de Muller de repente alguien se acerco detrás de Di era Jeffrey Katzberg que se disponía a hablar con ella y explicarle por que no había llegado a buscarla ayer, según deducciones de Sirius, inexplicablemente sintió un poco de envidia de el recibimiento que le esperaba de parte de Muller y se volteo a platicar con James de tonteras

- Di - le llamo Jeffrey

- Hola Jef – se paro le abrazo y le planto un dulce y corto beso en los labios a lo cual el se sorprendi

- ¿qué fue eso?- le pregunto

- ¿que vas ha ser? un saludo- dijo esta algo confundida pero feliz

- así saludas a tus amigos???- le pregunto confundido Jeffrey ya que según el tenia entendido aun no eran nada mas que amigos en planes de algo mas

- ¿amigo?- le pregunto ella aun mas confundida- pero.... lo de ayer...

- exacto vine por tu respuesta -dijo el rápidamente

- mi respuesta ya tela di ayer- dijo ella su confusión se aumentaba que acaso el no se acordaba que la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca y habían pasado un largo rato juntos

- ¿ayer? Ayer no paso nada- dijo el confundido realmente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo

- así que ayer no paso nada??- Le pregunto indignada ¿cómo era posible que dijera eso?

- Pues........ no – dijo el muy confundido

- ¿a no? Pues bien – ahora si que estaba enojada- dejémoslo así nunca paso nada, tu y yo no somos nada mas que compañeros de clase- dijo casi gritando y logro que casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor y parte de la de Ravenclaw volteara a verla

- pero ¿yo que hice?- Jeffrey no comprendía por que la reacción de la chica realmente quería explicarle que no había podido irla a buscar por que alguien lo había atacado pero ella no dejo explicarle

- ¿todavía lo preguntas? ¿No según tu no paso nada? Pues bien no paso nada, no hiciste nada, nada lo escuchas nada adiós- tomo sus cosas y salió del comedor dejando una estela de mal humor a su paso

- ¿qué le pasa?- le pregunto Jeffrey a Lily ella solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y se fue para alcanzar a su amiga

Sirius seguía de cerca la conversación de estos dos solo esperando que no deducieran nada, pero luego que ella se empezaba a enojar Sirius se sorprendió a si mismo deseando que todo entre ellos dos terminara en parte para que ella fuera libre de todo compromiso y en parte para que no se dieran cuenta de nada

- ¿qué paso anoche?- le interrogo James a Sirius

- ehem bueno anoche yo, es decir Jeffrey, ......el le había preguntado a ella que si querría ser su novia y ehm ...... ayer por error ella..... me dio...me dio la... la contestación a mi en lugar de a el verdadero- dijo Sirius muy pausado como si le diera pena cada palabra que pronunciaba y en un susurro para que solo el pudiera oírlo ya que a un lado tenían a Anabell que a pesar de estar hablando muy animadamente con May parecía como si pudiera oírlo todo

- ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente?- le pregunto mas directamente a Sirius

- bueno yo... ella ... me beso- titubeo Sirius

- en serio??- esta vez fue Peter

- aha y .....creo que no sabe nada de lo de Remus pero sospecha que oculta algo – dijo Sirius para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

- ¿¿y tiene idea de lo que es??- pregunto James algo preocupado

- bueno esta en buena pista ella cree que es una especie de enfermedad crónica- dijo Sirius aliviado de haber logrado su cometido

- bueno se podría decir que lo es ¿no?- agrego Peter

- si creo que tendremos que tener mas cuidado con lo que decimos frente a ella- dijo Sirius

- si claro pero dime algo ¿te gusto el beso?- pregunto James

- uhum cof cof cof- Sirius casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza, la pregunta de James lo agarro desprevenido creyó que ya había dejado de lado ese tema- uh yo bueno...

- ya veo así que si te gusto ¿qué tan bueno fue?- dijo James fingiendo no tomarle mucha importancia para que su amigo no se sintiera avergonzado pero no servia de mucho

- umm bueno te diré ...que ..ella....yo- el tema realmente ponía nervioso a Sirius no podía aceptar que aun ahora estaba esperando que se repitiese, que había habido tanta química entre ellos que quería estar con ella en ese mismo momento, el problema era que el mismo no se explicaba como había pasado eso, se supone que ella le irritaba tanto que no se podían ver mutuamente sin proferir una amplia gama de insultos, pero se veía tan hermoso su recuerdo de ella recargada en el cristal su cabello blanco brillando con la escasa luz que había y sus ojos posados en sus labios que ..

- tan bien estuvo que no puedes decir nada???- Le pregunto James sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan de repente que tuvo que tomar unos segundos para recordar en donde estaba

- he ...- Sirius solo inclino su cabeza un poco en respuesta a lo que su amigo le había preguntado

- ¿de que me he perdido? – era Remus que llegaba al comedor, Sirius miro disimuladamente a James fue una fracción de segundo en la cual intento decirle con la mirada "por favor no digas nada" que Remus ni cuenta se dio

- nada solo que tu amiga Muller sospecha algo de lo de..- James no tenia que terminar la frase

- ¿qué tanto?- pregunto un tanto intrigrado Remus

- lo suficiente como para averiguarlo todo- dijo Sirius

- tendré que tener mas cuidado con ella

- sip todos- termino Sirius se paro tomo sus cosa y dijo: ¿nos vamos ya es tarde? El profesor Ketler no nos deja llegar ni diez segundos después de sonada la campana

- si vamonos -dijo James tomo sus cosas y siguió a Sirius luego los siguió Peter y al final Remus viendo como despidiéndose las tostadas de la mesa

Se pararon y fueron a clase de Artimancia los cuatro tenían unas enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos que delataba que no habían dormido cosa que no dejo de observar Anabell ni Muller. La clase de artimancia la compartían con los de Hufflepuff y la impartía uno de los profesores mas estrictos, en realidad se peleaban las palmas el y la profesora McGonagall. Lily para desgracia de James no llego, todos se enfilaron al aula que estaba en el ala sur y sus ventanas daban una vista envidiable a el campo de Quidittch. La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió un mago bajito con su piel muy tostada ojos penetrantes y cabello cano

- el día de hoy yo los acomodare- dijo secamente sin siquiera saludar

- profesor disculpe el atrevimiento pero se podría saber ¿por que?- pregunto tímidamente una chica al final de la fila

- no- fue su respuesta y siguió McGregor y Miles en la de enfrente- dicho esto Anabell resoplido a su nombre y entro al salón seguida de la chica a la que habían puesto goma de mascar en su cabello que aun no se lo perdonaba a James ni a Sirius – Frin y Pettigrew en la de alado – los alumnos iban entrando temerosos de lo que el profesor les tenia preparado a James le toco en la del fondo con May, a Remus con Leo Davison pero al que no le gusto nadita su compañero fue a Di ya que aun seguía de muy mal humor y para terminar con su mañana estaba con Sirius el pro supuesto ni dijo nada aun estaba muy confundido.

- Bien, he hecho esto propósito pues.. hoy.. haré.. un.. examen- estas palabras las dijo tan lentamente que parecía que las estaba disfrutando mucho mas de lo normal pues ya era costumbre del profesor Ketler aplicar exámenes sorpresa los mismos que eran muy temidos por casi todos por que no eran precisamente los mas fáciles – bien saquen ....

Ya se sabían las instrucciones de memoria a si que Sirius no se molesto en seguirlo escuchando habían pasado ya varios minutos de que les habían entregado el examen Sirius realmente no podía concentrarse en el y volteo a mirar a su compañera y no muy disimuladamente que digamos, la miraba de forma tal que pronto ella no pudo ignorarlo mas

- ¿qué? –dijo esta de muy mal humor volteándolo a ver con una mirada de furia que si hubiera podido sacar fuego por los ojos en ese momento Sirius hubiera quedado achicharrado- ¿qué?- repitió ella pero Sirius solo la seguía mirando lo cual solo hizo que ella se enojara mas (n.a. esta chica si que sabe como derramar bilis) –

- ¿soy me parezco, se te perdió una igual a mi, estas enamorado de mi, te gusto o que? – por fin estallo-¿QUÉ?

- Señorita Muller me haría el favor de guardar silencio??- le regaño el profesor

- Solo si usted me hace el favor de quitarme a este – esta vez si que se había pasado pero es que estaba tan  
enojada que se le olvido que tenia a un profesor enfrente

- Module su voz o salga de la clase- ordeno el profesor

- Disculpe- se tranquilizo por fin- pero este gusarrajo que me puso por compañero no deja de mirarme

- ¿Intenta copiar el examen de su compañera señor Black?- la atención de el profesor y de el salón entero estaba sobre Sirius que se había quedado pensando en las ultimas dos preguntas de la chica pero luego el hecho de haberle llamado gusarrajo y su manera tan histérica de actuar lo saco de esas tonterías en que pensaba y recordó con quien trataba "es decir era Muller la neurótica" se dijo a si mismo y eso decidió a Sirius, no realmente era imposible que una chica de tan mal carácter pudiera gustarle, le daba asco si quiera pensar que alguna vez paso por su cerebro el querer volverla a besar y esto lo decidió a responder lo que dijo

- ni soñarlo profesor yo soy mas inteligente que ella y si le copiara solo echaría a perder mis calificaciones- le respondió muy tranquilamente al profesor lo cual no hizo si no irritar mas a la chica

- entonces ¿por que diablos me estabas mirando tan detenidamente??- dijo ella muy muy pero muy molesta

- si realmente lo quieres saber, estaba analizando tu parecido con el de los dragones de nieve- la pregunta le había llegado de improviso pero igualmente tenia una respuesta hiriente para ella

- diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ofender a su compañera- grito el profesor

- pero ella pidió una explicación – se defendió Sirius

- y usted le dio un insulto ahora por favor discúlpese

- no- dijo Sirius muy firme

- no se preocupe profesor no se puede esperar menos de un primate como este tipejo- dijo Di parecía muy indignada y realmente enojada se paro dio su examen al profesor y salió del salón

- bien continúen con el examen – dijo y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Sirius se inclino y susurro de tal forma que solo el lo escuchara – esto no ayuda a su castigo señor Black, lo que acaba de hacer fue lo menos inteligente que pudo haber elegido- se enderezo y se retiro – diez minutos mas

- ¿por que diablos hiciste eso? – decía Remus luego de salir del salón

- por que me dio la gana- respondió cortantemente Sirius

Sirius había vuelto a ser el mismo si James había tenido sospecha alguna sobre sus sentimientos para con la chica Muller eso lo aclaraba todo y no dejaba lugar a duda simplemente no le agradaba ni tantito, pero el que realmente estaba molesto con Sirius era Remus tal vez el quería estar bien con Di por que no quería que se pusiera a investigarle o ¿era que a el si le gustaba? No James abandono rápido la idea que era tal irreal como una noche de luna llena sin transformación. Avanzaban rápido por el pasillo cuando alguien les cerro el paso

- esta vez si que la hiciste Black- el dueño de esas palabras no era otro si no Snape

- quítate del camino víbora- le ordeno James

- no no no esa no es manera de dirijirse a un compañero- acompaño sus palabras con su dedo índice moviendo se de un lado a otro

- yo te hablo como a mi se me pega la gana- le respondió James

- tal vez no dirías lo mismo si fuera a contarle a Muller todo lo que hicieron anoche, después de todo ella es prefecta - dijo Snape

- ¿a que te refieres?- Sirius se adelanto coloco una mano en la camisa de Snape y lo alzo del piso amenazándolo tanto con la voz como con la mirada

- te lo dejo a tu imaginación- fue lo único que dijo

- suéltalo Sirius- ordeno tranquilamente Remus

- muy sensato Lupin- dijo Snape –realmente creo que la información le serviría de mucho a Muller, escuché que esta realmente enojada contigo Blacky

- atrévete abrir esa bocaza y será lo ultimo que digas- amenazo James

- Vamonos – Remus los había detenido no por gusto si no por que se acercaba Harvey White prefecto de Gryffindor un año mayor que ellos y que al contrario de Remus no les dejaria pasar por alto alguna maldad

- Estas advertido – le dijo Sirius y se fueron dejando a Snape con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

Sabían que Snape era un entrometido pero de que manera se pudo habré enterado de lo de las transformaciones o ¿no se refería eso? ¿cómo era posible? habían sido muy cuidadosos en cada detalle no había manera de que el se enterara de nada ¿estaba solo alardeando? Estas preguntas rondaban los cuatro cerebros de los chicos y lo siguieron todo el día ni que decir cabe que ni siquiera causaron problemas durante el día estuvieron muy callados no se hablaban parecía como si se hubieran enojado entre si pero en realidad James estaba analizando de que manera se pudo haber enterado de todo, Remus se preocupaba de lo que pudiera hacer con la información, Peter tenia miedo de que lo expulsaran por convertirse en un animago ilegalmente, pero Sirius estaba pensando a que información se refería después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche. Sirius y James apenas y pudieron con sus alumnillos en las clases se la pasaban intercambiando miradas y observando a Snape que tenia por alumno ese día a Renata Belins. por fin al finalizar el día los chicos estaban en su primero en romper el silencio fue Remus

- ¿qué haremos si se lo cuenta a Dumbledore?- pregunto visiblemente preocupado

- no podemos hacer nada ¿o si? – respondió Peter desde su cama

- yo lo que quisiera saber es ¿como diablos se entero?- dijo James

- ¿de que hablan? Ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que sabe- dijo exasperado Sirius

- ¿no fue lo suficientemente claro con lo que dijo? – Le rebatió Peter

- no escuchen estuve analizando palabra por palabra de lo que dijo y- se detuvo e hizo una señal para que se acercaran a su cama ellos obedecieron- el dijo que la información le serviría a Muller ¿entienden? A Muller no a Dumbledore o al Ministerio o a McGonagall o a cualquiera de los profesores- trataba de explicar a las conclusiones que había llegado después de pensar todo el día

- explícate mejor- le apresuro Remus

- ¿aun no lo ven? no tal vez no, bien cuando recupere mi forma luego de la poción el entro al baño preguntando por Katzberg el lo vio entrar pero al entrar al solo me encontró a mi y....

- y que vamos hombre termina de contarlo todo- dijo James

- y creo que olvide en el baño el frasco que contenía la poción o lo que sobraba de esta- concluyo Sirius

- ¿acaso se puede ser mas estúpido?- le regaño James

- que?? De que hablan??- preguntaba Peter que aun no había comprendido

- no lo ves lento- le dijo James que estaba muy enojado- Snape no sabe nada de animagos lo que sabe o sospecha es lo que hizo Sirius con Muller por eso se refería a darle la información a ella y no a los profesores, por eso nos amenazaba por que como ya habíamos experimentado con la poción multijugos se las olió y termino por descubrirlo esta mañana con la escena que armo la chica a Katzberg- mientras gritaba esto se pasaba de un lado a otro lanzándole miradas a Sirius reprochándole su descuido

- es solo eso??- dijo Remus tranquilo

- solo eso?? - repitió James sin poderse tragar la poca importancia que le ponía su amigo al asunto

- velo de esta manera es mejor que solo sepa lo de Sirius en lugar de lo de los animagos- le tranquilizo Remus

- en eso tienes razón, es decir por eso no nos metemos con el ministerio- razono para si James

- perdón pero el que esta en problemas aquí soy yo- les recordó Sirius

- y bien merecido lo tienes por tu descuido- le dijo James

- si bien pero ¿qué hago si se lo cuenta a Muller?- dijo Sirius mas preocupado que antes parecía que le tenia miedo a las consecuencias de lo que acababa de plantear

- enfrentarte a su furia- le dijo burlonamente Peter

- a su furia??? me espera la muerte si se entera- decía a la vez que ponía una mueca de preocupación muy cómica- con lo que le dije hoy en clase ya tengo suficiente como para que todavía se entere que la engañe

- bien eso te enseñara a moderar tu bocota- le regaño James, solo el y Sirius comprendieron que no se refería muy exactamente a sus palabras, Remus aun no enterado de lo que estaban hablando a ciencia cierta agrego

- vamos no es para tanto, de acuerdo ella tiene su carácter pero no creo que se moleste solo por que hablaste con ella

- lo que me preocupa es que se entere y empiece a preguntarse por que queríamos información sobre ti- Remus que no había pensado en ello volvió al silencio después de las palabras de James

- Créeme que eso será en lo ultimo que piense si se entera- le susurro Sirius al oído discretamente para que lo otros no se dieran cuenta

- Bueno de nada vale que nos preocupemos – comento Sirius- lo hecho esta y ahora ya no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a mañana- termino el asunto James apago las velas con su varita y cada uno se metió en su respectiva cama- buenas noches

-------------------------------  
¿qué tal va esto? Pa´ mi muy bien disfruto mucho escribiendo espero que vosotros tambien leyendo..... le ruego les suplico, me pongo de rodillas dejen comentarios quiero saber que les parece


	6. las consecuencias

hey gente este capitulo es de girl power a mi me gusto mucho no se a ustedes pero hasta ahora es mi favorito dejen comentarios profa o si lo desean escribanme un mail a lunalovegoodozu.es prometo responder a todos los que me escriban al mail y a los que pueda en los reviws  
Chiao  
Capitulo VI  
Las Consecuencias

Al siguiente da Muller aun no parecía tranquila al contrario estaba mas malhumorada que antes y con eso lo únicos que lo sufrieron fueron los chicos de grados inferiores a los cuales ella castigaba por cosas como reírse demasiado alto nisiquiera sus amigas le soportaban con ese humor así que se desquitaba con todo aquel que se podía Sirius trato de no meterse en su camino a pesar de que resultaba muy tentador molestarla mas, como favor le había pedido a James que no molestara a Snape para que no hablara lo cual le costo mucho trabajo pero al final acepto

Pasaron felices los meses el mes de Enero estaba en todo su apogeo todos los alrededores se lleno de nieve, el tiempo transcurrió sin mas incidentes que algunas bromas memorables de James a Robin Mesmer al colgarla de cabeza en uno de los partidos de Quidittch que por cierto Gryffindor iba a la cabeza como favorito para esta temporada a Sirius estaba tan ocupado que ni tiempo de conseguirse una nueva conquista tuvo pero lo que realmente le costo mucho fue controlarse cuando tenia la oportunidad de jugarle una mala pasada a Snape y mas aun le costo mas a James que redoblo esfuerzos con el resto del colegio, Remus no comprendía por que Sirius tenia tanto miedo a que Di se enterara de había sido el quien había estado esa tarde en lugar de Katzberg pero no dijo nada por el miedo de que ella sospechara algo mas, Peter, bueno Peter solo se la vivía preocupándose por las materia que no comprendía e ideando la manera de dejar las accesorias con Snape. Muller ya se había calmado y hasta había vuelto ha ser amiga de Katzberg pero solo eso. si se podría decir que todo iba regularmente bien para los chicos nadie los había descubierto en sus salidas que llevaban hasta ese entonces y habían encontrado la manera de sobrellevar su castigo de tutores pensando en que ya nada podía ser peor, pero como no todo puede ser color rosa tuvo que suceder algo con lo que Sirius no contaba alguien no se sabia quien le había jugado una broma muy pesada a Snape dejándolo en ridículo con el profesor Fulk de Runas esto lo enojo y obviamente penso que habían sido los chicos de Gryffindor así que......

- Lo voy a matar- gritaba una chica desde fuera de la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor- juro que lo haré- Muller entro furiosa a la sala común donde se encontraban un montón de chicos alistándose para dormir 

- Tranquilízate Di tienes que pensarlo antes de hacer nada- trataba de hacerla razonar May mientras subían a su habitación

- ¿pensar que May? Se burlo de mi y no se lo voy a permitir – le decía Di al tiempo que azotaba la puerta

- ¿quién te asegura que lo te dijo Severus es verdad?- le cuestionaba

- escúchame bien ya le pregunte a Jeffrey sobre lo que paso y me dijo que jamas asistió a la cita, que alguien lo ataco y lo dejo inconsciente no le creía nada hasta hoy que me dijo Severus que Black se hizo pasar por el y era el y no Jeffrey el que había estado conmigo todo el rato –le dijo como con furia contenida

- bueno si pero ¿¿como estas segura que fue Black y no algún otro??- le pregunto May

- por que Black es el único que me molesta de esa manera- le respondió

- -no lo hace desde hace ...

- desde exactamente un día después de eso- termino ella

- bueno en ese caso no comprendo por que no te siguió molestando- dijo May

- eso me lo va ha tener que explicar- dijo sentándose por fin en su cama

de repente la puerta se abrió era Lily que llegaba de sus clases con Snape- saben creo que Severus no es tan malo como lo hacen parecer dijo muy tranquilamente dejando sus libros en su escritorio -¿qué pasa?- dijo al notar la cara que traían sus amigas

- pasa que aquí va a ver un asesinato- dijo May

- que??- pregunto aun sin comprender Lily

- recuerdas lo que te conté que paso la noche con Jeffrey??- le pregunto Di un poco mas calmada

- si claro y también recuerdo que el se hizo muy desentendido de sus actos al día siguiente- dijo Lily sentándose a un lado de su amiga

- bien pues el jamas se desentendió de sus actos por que no era el era Black que se hacia pasar por el con ayuda de una poción multijugos- declaro Di

- ¿qué? ¿como? ¿estas segura?- le pregunto Lily

- si Severus me lo dijo hoy y me entrego el frasco que encontró en el baño con restos de la poción- respondió y le tendió la mano con el frasco que le había dado Snape

- pero ¿por qué no te lo dijo antes?- pregunto May

- le pregunte lo mismo y me dijo que primero tenia que estar seguro de que era esa poción y tuvo que hacer ciertas pruebas y apenas ayer estuvo seguro- respondo la aludida

- vaya y ¿qué vas ha hacer?- le pregunto Lily

- que mas? Matarlo- dijo esta

- no puedes hacerlo por mas que se lo merezca simplemente no puedes- le hizo razonar May

- bien entonces le pediré una explicación y tendrá que decirme exactamente por que por que lo hizo- dijo muy determinada

- Bien si lo buscas esta en su habitación – dijo Anabell que había estado parada en la puertas escuchando la conversación muy de cerca pero nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia esa chica parecía fantasma no hacia el menor ruido ni para respirar

- Gracias Anabell voy ahora mismo- y salió de el cuarto mas calmada pero no lo suficiente como para controlarse

- Sabes creo que nuestra amiga tiene un carácter muy difícil de domar- comento May

- Si me compadezco del pobre que la aguante al resto de su vida- dijo Lily y se hecharon a tres de semejante ocurrencia

- Vaya no puedo creer lo fácil que ha resultado ser mantener callado a Snivelus- decía Sirius al entrar en la sala común

- Yo que tu no cantaba victoria tan pronto- le decía James luego se desacomo el cabello volteo e intento comenzar ubna conversacion con:– Evans ¿cómo te fue las vacaciones??- Lily los acompañaba de camino a la torre no por gusto si no por que solo había un camino corto del salón de transformaciones a la torre

- Bien -dijo cortante Lily y se separo de esos dos para subir a su habitación

- Algún día ella será mi novia- le dijo James a Sirius

- Si claro y yo estaré perdidamente enamorado de Muller- se burlo Sirius- vamos hombre ella ni siquiera esta interesada en sostener una platica contigo

- Tu espera y veras ella será mi novia- dijo James

- Como quieras- termino y entraron a su habitación – sabes creo que Erin O'nely no es tan cabeza dura como Brine hoy casi logra desaparecer por completo las antenas del caracol

- Vaya si eso es todo lo que as podido enseñarles a tus alumnos eres peor maestro que Binns – le dijo Remus que salía del baño con el pijama puesto y es que ya era de noche

- No te burles de mi tuve un día muy difícil con esa chica O'nely- le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines

- Bueno pues solo tu tienes la culpa de eso – le decía Peter desde su cama

- Ya no me lo repitan quieren- les dijo se quito la túnica y estaba forcejeando para quitarse la camisa cuando se escucho un fuerte portazo y en la entrada estaba Muller muy encanijada

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir por que diablos te hiciste pasar por Jeffrey hace meses- le exigió Muller entrando en la habitación sin prestar atención al hecho de que Sirius solo traía los pantalones puestos y los demás excepto Remus estaban a medio vestir

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro, Peter se oculto bajo sus sabanas, James alzo la vista (estaba en su escritorio organizando sus cosas para mañana) , Remus soltó el libro que llevaba para leer en la cama

- Bien estoy esperando un explicación- le dijo

- ¿de que me hablas?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sirius- sal de nuestra habitación se supone que no deberías estar aquí

- si claro pero también se supone que los alumnos no pueden realizar pociones sin superevicion de un maestro, ahora dime ¿por que diablos te hiciste pasar por Jeffrey esa noche? ¿qué diantres ganabas? – le exigía Di con un tono de voz cada vez mas Severo y duro

- yo.. –titubeo

- vamos Di no creo que sea para tanto – abogo Remus

- ¿tu también estas metido en esto Remus?- le pregunto Di, al ver que este no respondía continuo- no me hubiera importado si solo hubiéramos hablado pero no verdad tenias que llegar mas lejos – esta parte no la comprendía Remus- dime ¿¿por que diablos me besaste??

- ¿¿La besaste??- se sorprendió Remus

- yo – Sirius estaba muy nervioso no se lo había dicho a Remus y Peter no había abierto la boca sobre el tema sabia que Muller era buena amiga de Remus y que el la estimaba mucho por lo tanto no hubiera visto con buenos ojos lo que paso esa noche- tu me besaste primero –se defendió por fin

- pues obvio si pensaba que eras el – grito ella – pero aun no recibo una explicación vamos que excusa tienes

- bueno yo ...yo ..Muller yo...- Sirius no sabia que decir esa chica era realmente aterradora cuando estaba tan enojada que contraste con la chica dulce que había besado hace aquella noche

- tu, tu, tu, ¿tu que? ya di algo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- sorpresivamente Sirius pudo distinguir unas lagrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos -¿por qué me besaste? Anda dímelo –le exigió ya sin poder contenerse solo había salido una lagrima pero su voz estaba temblándole de furia

- fue una apuesta – intervino James Sirius lo volteo a ver sorprendido

- ¿con que una apuesta e?- dijo ella - ¿con quien? ¿contigo?- pregunto aun mas enojada

- pues si- respondió muy tranquilamente James

- cínico – se acerco a el y le planto tremenda cachetada a James que le dolió hasta el alma, se escucho un auch colectivo pues los gritos de la chica habían llamado la atención de todos los chicos que en ese momento se encontraban en los dormitorios contiguos y estaban observando todo lo que sucedía desde la puerta que había quedado abierta tras la repentina entrada de Muller en la habitación

- tranquilizaste Muller ni que hubiera estado tan mal – le dijo Sirius pero fue un error

- si tienes razón- le dijo con una voz mas calmada y se acerco a el Sirius mas confiado bajo la guardia un instante, lo suficiente como para que ella se acercara lo mas – no estuvo mal- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz que sorprendió a Sirius, se esperaba todo menos dulzura de su parte

- ¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto el incrédulo

- claro que no -y al decir esto Di apretó el puño y le propino un buen golpe en la boca a Sirius que por un momento creyó que le había roto la mandíbula era demasiada fuerza para una chica Sirius cayo al suelo por el golpe recibido se llevo las manos ala boca que sangraba profusamente –a ver si aprendes a comportarte canalla poco hombre desdichado- y a esto le siguieron de mas insultos que no se pueden poner aquí

- Di tranquilízate- le dijo Remus

- Tu también ?? dime ¿¿¿tuviste algo que ver con esto???- le exigía Di

- No claro que no- le respondió – yo no sabia que te beso

- Bien eso espero, me voy pero no creas que esto se queda si aun no me las cobro Black –le amenazo y se fue dejando a Sirius tumbado en el suelo Remus con la palabra en la boca, James con la mejilla roja y marcada por su mano y Peter temblando en su cama,. Se abrió paso por la marejada de chicos que se retiraban de ella por miedo a ser víctimas de su enojo

- ¿cómo fuiste capaz de tanto?- le pregunto indignado Remus Sirius en cuanto se disperso la multitud

- la cogas sge diegon agi –le dijo Sirius que no podía hablar bien por el golpe recibido

- ¿cómo que se dieron así? De verdad que te mereces lo que tienes- le dijo

- Agudame a pagame pofagogr gemus- dijo Sirius aun en el suelo

- No- y se fue a su cama se metió y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche

- Vamos amigo sabias que tarde o temprano tenias que enfrentarte a ella – le dijo James ayudándolo a pararse

- Sgi gero no gengse ge tufiega ganta fuega- dijo Sirius en su cama la hemorragia ya había cesado gracias a un hechizo que le había hecho James pero los labios se seguían hinchando y poniendo se morados

- Ni que decir amigo nos toco las de perder- dijo James y apago las velas

- Egto me dolega eg gla magagna –dijo Sirius- a James Gagias

- No hay de que hermano

A la mañana siguiente toda la escuela ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido en los dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor lo cual no ayudo a que Sirius para pasar desapercibido con su golpe a James se le había hinchado la mejilla y los dos tenían que soportar las miradas curiosas, sorprendentemente ningún profesor se entero pero eso no logro esquivar las preguntas forzosa de la profesora McGonagall en el desayuno sobre porque Sirius tenia ese golpe lograron quitársela de encima diciéndole que había sido resultado de un juego muy brusco entre el y James no dudo mucho en creerlo pues James también tenia muestra de magulladuras

- Vags hga haglarmge??- le pregunto Sirius a Remus, que no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana

- ¿por que la besaste?- fue lo único que dijo

- Sirius creo que debes contarle todo tal y como paso- le dijo James

- ge acugdo gero ¿gog que te afegta tagto?- le pregunto Sirius

- es obvio a Remus le gusta Di desde que la conoció – dijo Anabell que estaba sentada a un lado de Sirius, era la única de todas las chicas que no los veía con repulsión- son amigos desde hace mucho y ella le quiere muchisimo

Remus no respondió solo se metió una cucharada de cereal en al boca y bajo la vista, eso le daba una respuesta a Sirius muy cercana a la realidad- lo gamegto de habegf gabido go no ....- intento decir Sirius

- No importa Sirius, ella solo me ve como su amigo- dijo Remus

- Si ego me digo- repitio el

- ¿te hablo de mi en esos términos??- se apresuro a preguntar Remus Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza

- Yo no diría eso – dijo Anabell

- ¿Por que lo dices??- le interrogo James

- Bueno ella habla mucho de ti honestamente ya me tiene harta – dijo Anabell mirando a Remus- sin no fuera por.... olilvidalo

- ¿En serio??- pregunto Peter

- Si – y terminando de comer su pan se paro – me voy olvide un libro en la torre - dicho esto se perdió de vista

- Bueno yo creo que esa chica esta un poco loca – opino Peter

- ¿un poco?- dijo James

los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para las clases todo el día Sirius trato de contarle a Remus exactamente lo que había pasado la noche en que se había transformado en Katzberg por una hora pero tenia que hacer constantes pausas para soportar el dolor que le causaba el golpe que tenia en la boca realmente le dolía y casi no podía hablar bien pero tenia que contarle a su amigo como había pasado todo antes de que alguien lo mal informara 

Bien disfruten gozen regocijense con esto, fueron ocurrencias mias y talves posibles justificaciones a los apodos ojala les gusten Bye

Capitulo VII  
Los Merodeadores

El tiempo pasaba y los chicos seguían su vida muy en paz, ellos si pero el resto de la escuela sufría sus ocurrencias de bromas que aunque nadie estaba seguro de que fueran ellos por que no tenían pruebas hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Papus Burgoyne el prefecto de Ravenclaw y lo mando a la oficina del director que tan bien conocían ya (mínimo hacían una visita al semestre), se acercaron dieron la contraseña que le habían dado y tocaron a la puerta esperando que nadie respondiera y se pudieran ir

-pase- les contesto una voz desde dentro, los chicos estaban listos para orto regaño pero al entrar Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse de que fueran ellos- vaya ¿tan pronto de regreso conmigo?? ¿quién los manda? -les pregunto con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios y señalándole las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio

-Burgoyne- dijo Remus bajando la mirada

-¿qué hicieron esta vez?- les cuestiono muy divertido como esperando una de sus ya famosas excusas de James o Sirius

-nada solo estabamos en el pasillo..- empezó James con una cara de inocencia poco convincente

-molestando a Snape- le interrumpió Remus, James lo volteo a ver con unos ojos que decían "cállate"

-¿no tienen otro chico que molestar?- les dijo el director

-verá es que el es nuestro favorito – respondió Sirius un poco impertinente

-ya veo, bien creo que tender que castigarlos, no creo que eso no funciona con ustedes, entonces – este dialogo lo mantenía mas bien consigo mismo que con los chicos mientras se paraba de su silla y daba la vuelta para ponerse a lado de los chicos se recargo en su escritorio y continuo- tendré que advertirle señor Potter si vuelve a pisar esta oficina o cualquier despacho de algún profesor por causas semejantes este año tendré que ordenar su salida del equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor- James se quedo petrificado ante tal idea – Señor Black lo mismo va para usted pero como no esta en el equipo de Quidittch no puedo ordenar su salida así que si reincide tendré que suspenderlo y pasara tres meses en casa - a Sirius no lo hizo gracia la idea de pasar 3 meses en casa con su madre, Dumbledore continuo- y señor Pettigrew lo mismo es para usted y si le queda claro las visitas a Hogsmade también quedaran prohibidas para los cuatro, y Remus si tu lo vuelves ha hacer tendré que quitarte la insignia también- a los chicos les sorprendió la facilidad con la cual los controlaba el director sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles y como mantenerlos a Raya al menos el resto del año- ¿entendido?, otra cosa cumplirán con unos castigos extra Señor Potter ira ha hablar con el profesor Barret en cuanto el le llame y señor Black usted limpiara la sala de trofeos en unos cuantos meses, hay que dejar que se ensucien para que valga el castigo

Los chicos solo asintieron en silencio y miraban el piso por primera vez un poco preocupados por los castigos

-bien en ese caso pueden salir- les dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina – y espero no verlos aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no me haría ninguna gracia sacar a uno de los mejores buscadores que henos tenido- dijo y le guiño un ojo a James mientras salían de ahí

al salir los chicos anduvieron un rato no muy largo en silencio pensando en las palabras que les había dirigido el director los castigos eran algo rudos sobre todo tratándose de Dumbledore el nunca se había mostrado tan drástico en sus medidas de corrección por fin Sirius termino con el silencio

-¿qué haremos ahora ¿- pregunto preocupado Sirius

-que podemos hacer nada realmente esta vez si que nos tienen atrapados- se limito a decir James

-eso quiere decir que no harán mas travesuras – dijo esperanzado Remus

-supongo que si- respondió Peter

-solo por este año- dijo James con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos

-¿qué quieres decir? Escuchaste a Dumbledore- le recordó Remus

-claro que lo escuche y dijo que "si vuelvo a pisar esta oficina o cualquier despacho de algún profesor por causas semejantes este año" me expulsaría del equipo mandaría a Sirius y Peter a casa por 3 meses y a ti te quitaría la insignia de prefecto el punto es que solo no tenemos que pisar una oficina o despacho solo en este año –aclaro James

-brillante la amenaza solo es balido este año- dijo Sirius que la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro

-¿están locos? De todas formas dudo mucho que logren salir victoriosos de cada treta que jueguen- les recordó Remus tratando de que entraran en razón- así que por que mejor no se quedan quietos el resto del año solo faltan tres meses

-exacto 3 meses es mucho tiempo- le dijo Sirius- me volvería loco si no hago algo además de estudiar en ese tiempo

-yo creo que el peligro de que nos atrapen lo hace aun mas divertido- dijo James

-ya, pero a mi no me metes en esto- les dijo Remus un poco enojado por la insensatez de sus amigos

-sabes James creo que Remus tiene algo de razón tal vez deberíamos buscar una manera en la cual no nos descubran- trato de hacer razonar un poco a James

-¿pero como?- le pregunto Peter

-tal vez como los poetas- sugirio Remus al entender que no había salida si no ayudarlos a formar un plan que los ayudase a pasar por desapercibidos

-quieres explicarte mejor- le sugirió Sirius

-con seudónimos así todos los conocen pero nadie sabe quien es en realidad- le explico

-que buena idea apodos- dijo James con su mirada tan temible de que estaba planeando algo realmente malo para alguien mas

-no apodos seudónimos- le corrigió Remus

-es simplemente genial pero ¿cómo nos llamaremos?- dijo Peter

Iban caminando sin rumbo y terminaron alas orillas del lago ya estaba por oscurecer pero aun así se quedaron en campo abierto sentados bajo un gigantesco sauce llorón solo hablando

-tal vez....Los leones de Hogwarts – sugirió Sirius

-no mucha información en una frase, sabrían que somos de Gryffindor -le dijo James

-tienes razón

-entonces que tal "su pero pesadilla" –esta vez fue Peter

-no seas dramático – le dijo Sirius y le dio un mape en la cabeza

-tal vez los merodeadores- sugirió James

-merodeadores- repitio Sirius y penso un poco – me gusta y ¿¿¿a ti Remus???

-como quieran mientras no se pongan "los guardianes" me da lo mismo

-¿y que tendría de malo?- pregunto Peter

-solo que seria muy ironico –le respondió

-si algo hay de razón en eso- le dijo James –pero que dices tu Peter? Los merodeadores??

-claro es genial

-bien pues los merodeadores será- dijo como si estuviera dictando una nueva ley

-y los seudónimos de cada uno??- pregunto Remus

-bueno pues el tuyo esta dicho Lunático –le dijo Sirius

-ja claro muy apropiado- le respondió- y tu 

-bueno un juego de palabras en ingles tal vez solo Can- sugirió Sirius- por perro en ingles

-le falta algo que tal canuto? Pregunto James

-¿canuto?-

- ¿qué? así se llamaba mi muñeco preferido cuando era chico- dijo como defendiéndose y divertido James

- de acuerdo que sea Canuto – quedo Sirius

- que hay de ti Peter?- le dijo Sirius

- recuerdas que creíamos que se convertiría en un gusano al principio- trato de aportar James

- si claro pero resulto ser su cola- dijo burlándose Sirius

- Gusano y cola- repitió Remus juntando las palabras que habían dicho ambos penso un poco u luego dijo – colagusano dijo también intentando hacer un juego de palabras como el de Sirius

- ¿qué te parece Peter? ¿colagusano?- le pregunto Sirius

- si claro como quieran -dijo sin emocionarse mucho

- bien ahora solo faltas tu James- le dijo Sirius pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo Peter se le adelanto

- Cornamenta- dijo este

- ¿qué dices? –le pregunto James

- -bueno la cornamenta fue lo primero que pude distinguir cuando te transformaste por primera vez- le dijo Peter

- me gusta- respondió James- bien creo que será Canuto Lunático Colagusano y Cornamenta los merodeadores -dijo como sellando un pacto de toda la vida al tiempo que veían el atardecer desde donde se encontraban

- pero aun queda algo por resolver –les recordó Remus- ¿como haremos para que nadie nos descubra?

- Si supiéramos donde se encuentran todos en todo momento ....- penso James en voz alta

- ¿pero como?- continuo Sirius

- al ministerio utiliza hechizos de rastreo frecuente para algunos magos peligrosos- dijo Remus

- que buena idea hechizos de rastreo continuo- dijo James parándose

- ¿qué ¿ ¿estas loco esos son hechizos de éxtasis?- le recordó Peter

- ¿con quien crees que hablas?- le cuestiono Sirius- pero no seria mejor hechizos de presencia en un ....mapa- un brillo de locura ilumino por un segundo los ojos de Sirius

- tienes razón, bien ya esta mañana comenzaremos ha hacer el mapa del merodeador y al terminar, no creo que nos tardemos mas de dos semanas, lo firmaremos con nuestros apodos y dejaremos un poco de nosotros en el pergamino para que pueda responder a todo insulto o agravio como nosotros lo haríamos- termino James

- genios, simplemente somos unos genios- se adulo Sirius y se paso la mano por su cabello logrando que un insistente mechón le cayera elegantemente en el rostro

Dicho y hecho al día siguiente Sirius James y Remus se pusieron a investigar todos los libros que tuvieran alguna referencia sobre hechizos de localización, rastreo, vigilancia, continua, presencia alterna en terrenos encantados o algo parecido Peter hacia todo lo que su cerebro le permitía pero no ayudaba mucho algunas personas se sorprendían de verlos por la biblioteca a Remus no era tan extraño pero Sirius y James regularmente evitaban ese lugar de la escuela, esto claro no lo paso por alto madame Pince ni Di que los veía desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca

- ¿qué crees que buscan?- le pregunto en una ocasión a May

- no lo se ¿as notado que no han hecho nada en toda una semana?- le respondió

- si es extraño –se metió Lily

- ni tanto de seguro Dumbledore ya los puso a raya- dijo Anabell

- tal vez- todas se volvieron a sus cosas pero Di no les quitaba el ojo de encima

así siguieron y en unas pocas semanas lograron hacer el mapa con toda la información que habían recopilado en sus años que llevaban en sus excursiones nocturnas en la escuela el resultado fue un mapa totalmente gráfico de los terrenos de Hogwarts con los pasadizos existentes las aulas las personas y cosas de cuidado como peeves o algunos fantasmas como James había dicho tenían que poner algo de si en el pergamino así que cada uno escribió un buen pedazo que en cuanto terminaban se borraba y la personalidad de cada uno en esos momentos quedaba en el decidieron hacer una prueba a ver como resultaba al final todo su trabajo

- bien listos veamos- dijo James y abrió el pergamino que mostraba todo el colegio con un titulo que rezaba :

"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto  
y Cornamenta se complacen en presentar :  
El Mapa del Merodeador"

- vaya es genial- se asombro Peter

- si pero cualquiera lo podría ver- dijo Remus

- eso se arregla fácil- le contesto Sirius y haciendo un movimiento muy muy complicado con la varita hizo que el mapa desapareciera empergamino había quedado totalmente en blanco

- ¿qué haz hecho?- le dijo Peter asustado

- tranquilo observa y aprende- le dijo Sirius toco el pergamino con su varita y dijo- prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- inmediatamente como si se tratara de una mancha el mapa volvió a aparecer empezando desde el punto donde Sirius lo había tocado

- eres un genio Canuto- le dijo James

- ¿y como se borra?- le pregunto Remus

- -travesura realizada- y volvió a tocar el pergamino la tinta se disolvió y el pergamino volvió al original

- si enfocaran esto en algo mas productivo- se lamento Remus

- seria muy aburrido- le contesto James


	7. los merodeadores

Bien disfruten gozen regocijense con esto, fueron ocurrencias mias y talves posibles justificaciones a los apodos ojala les gusten Bye

Capitulo VII

Los Merodeadores

El tiempo pasaba y los chicos seguían su vida muy en paz, ellos si pero el resto de la escuela sufría sus ocurrencias de bromas que aunque nadie estaba seguro de que fueran ellos por que no tenían pruebas hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Papus Burgoyne el prefecto de Ravenclaw y lo mando a la oficina del director que tan bien conocían ya (mínimo hacían una visita al semestre), se acercaron dieron la contraseña que le habían dado y tocaron a la puerta esperando que nadie respondiera y se pudieran ir

-pase- les contesto una voz desde dentro, los chicos estaban listos para orto regaño pero al entrar Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse de que fueran ellos- vaya ¿tan pronto de regreso conmigo?? ¿quién los manda? -les pregunto con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios y señalándole las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio

-Burgoyne- dijo Remus bajando la mirada

-¿qué hicieron esta vez?- les cuestiono muy divertido como esperando una de sus ya famosas excusas de James o Sirius

-nada solo estabamos en el pasillo..- empezó James con una cara de inocencia poco convincente

-molestando a Snape- le interrumpió Remus, James lo volteo a ver con unos ojos que decían "cállate"

-¿no tienen otro chico que molestar?- les dijo el director

-verá es que el es nuestro favorito – respondió Sirius un poco impertinente

-ya veo, bien creo que tender que castigarlos, no creo que eso no funciona con ustedes, entonces – este dialogo lo mantenía mas bien consigo mismo que con los chicos mientras se paraba de su silla y daba la vuelta para ponerse a lado de los chicos se recargo en su escritorio y continuo- tendré que advertirle señor Potter si vuelve a pisar esta oficina o cualquier despacho de algún profesor por causas semejantes este año tendré que ordenar su salida del equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor- James se quedo petrificado ante tal idea – Señor Black lo mismo va para usted pero como no esta en el equipo de Quidittch no puedo ordenar su salida así que si reincide tendré que suspenderlo y pasara tres meses en casa - a Sirius no lo hizo gracia la idea de pasar 3 meses en casa con su madre, Dumbledore continuo- y señor Pettigrew lo mismo es para usted y si le queda claro las visitas a Hogsmade también quedaran prohibidas para los cuatro, y Remus si tu lo vuelves ha hacer tendré que quitarte la insignia también- a los chicos les sorprendió la facilidad con la cual los controlaba el director sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles y como mantenerlos a Raya al menos el resto del año- ¿entendido?, otra cosa cumplirán con unos castigos extra Señor Potter ira ha hablar con el profesor Barret en cuanto el le llame y señor Black usted limpiara la sala de trofeos en unos cuantos meses, hay que dejar que se ensucien para que valga el castigo

Los chicos solo asintieron en silencio y miraban el piso por primera vez un poco preocupados por los castigos

-bien en ese caso pueden salir- les dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina – y espero no verlos aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no me haría ninguna gracia sacar a uno de los mejores buscadores que henos tenido- dijo y le guiño un ojo a James mientras salían de ahí

al salir los chicos anduvieron un rato no muy largo en silencio pensando en las palabras que les había dirigido el director los castigos eran algo rudos sobre todo tratándose de Dumbledore el nunca se había mostrado tan drástico en sus medidas de corrección por fin Sirius termino con el silencio

-¿qué haremos ahora ¿- pregunto preocupado Sirius

-que podemos hacer nada realmente esta vez si que nos tienen atrapados- se limito a decir James

-eso quiere decir que no harán mas travesuras – dijo esperanzado Remus

-supongo que si- respondió Peter

-solo por este año- dijo James con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos

-¿qué quieres decir? Escuchaste a Dumbledore- le recordó Remus

-claro que lo escuche y dijo que "si vuelvo a pisar esta oficina o cualquier despacho de algún profesor por causas semejantes este año" me expulsaría del equipo mandaría a Sirius y Peter a casa por 3 meses y a ti te quitaría la insignia de prefecto el punto es que solo no tenemos que pisar una oficina o despacho solo en este año –aclaro James

-brillante la amenaza solo es balido este año- dijo Sirius que la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro

-¿están locos? De todas formas dudo mucho que logren salir victoriosos de cada treta que jueguen- les recordó Remus tratando de que entraran en razón- así que por que mejor no se quedan quietos el resto del año solo faltan tres meses

-exacto 3 meses es mucho tiempo- le dijo Sirius- me volvería loco si no hago algo además de estudiar en ese tiempo

-yo creo que el peligro de que nos atrapen lo hace aun mas divertido- dijo James

-ya, pero a mi no me metes en esto- les dijo Remus un poco enojado por la insensatez de sus amigos

-sabes James creo que Remus tiene algo de razón tal vez deberíamos buscar una manera en la cual no nos descubran- trato de hacer razonar un poco a James

-¿pero como?- le pregunto Peter

-tal vez como los poetas- sugirio Remus al entender que no había salida si no ayudarlos a formar un plan que los ayudase a pasar por desapercibidos

-quieres explicarte mejor- le sugirió Sirius

-con seudónimos así todos los conocen pero nadie sabe quien es en realidad- le explico

-que buena idea apodos- dijo James con su mirada tan temible de que estaba planeando algo realmente malo para alguien mas

-no apodos seudónimos- le corrigió Remus

-es simplemente genial pero ¿cómo nos llamaremos?- dijo Peter

Iban caminando sin rumbo y terminaron alas orillas del lago ya estaba por oscurecer pero aun así se quedaron en campo abierto sentados bajo un gigantesco sauce llorón solo hablando

-tal vez....Los leones de Hogwarts – sugirió Sirius

-no mucha información en una frase, sabrían que somos de Gryffindor -le dijo James

-tienes razón

-entonces que tal "su pero pesadilla" –esta vez fue Peter

-no seas dramático – le dijo Sirius y le dio un mape en la cabeza

-tal vez los merodeadores- sugirió James

-merodeadores- repitio Sirius y penso un poco – me gusta y ¿¿¿a ti Remus???

-como quieran mientras no se pongan "los guardianes" me da lo mismo

-¿y que tendría de malo?- pregunto Peter

-solo que seria muy ironico –le respondió

-si algo hay de razón en eso- le dijo James –pero que dices tu Peter? Los merodeadores??

-claro es genial

-bien pues los merodeadores será- dijo como si estuviera dictando una nueva ley

-y los seudónimos de cada uno??- pregunto Remus

-bueno pues el tuyo esta dicho Lunático –le dijo Sirius

-ja claro muy apropiado- le respondió- y tu

-bueno un juego de palabras en ingles tal vez solo Can- sugirió Sirius- por perro en ingles

-le falta algo que tal canuto? Pregunto James

-¿canuto?-

-¿qué? así se llamaba mi muñeco preferido cuando era chico- dijo como defendiéndose y divertido James

-de acuerdo que sea Canuto – quedo Sirius

-que hay de ti Peter?- le dijo Sirius

-recuerdas que creíamos que se convertiría en un gusano al principio- trato de aportar James

-si claro pero resulto ser su cola- dijo burlándose Sirius

-Gusano y cola- repitió Remus juntando las palabras que habían dicho ambos penso un poco u luego dijo – colagusano dijo también intentando hacer un juego de palabras como el de Sirius

-¿qué te parece Peter? ¿colagusano?- le pregunto Sirius

-si claro como quieran -dijo sin emocionarse mucho

-bien ahora solo faltas tu James- le dijo Sirius pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo Peter se le adelanto

-Cornamenta- dijo este

-¿qué dices? –le pregunto James

--bueno la cornamenta fue lo primero que pude distinguir cuando te transformaste por primera vez- le dijo Peter

-me gusta- respondió James- bien creo que será Canuto Lunático Colagusano y Cornamenta los merodeadores -dijo como sellando un pacto de toda la vida al tiempo que veían el atardecer desde donde se encontraban

-pero aun queda algo por resolver –les recordó Remus- ¿como haremos para que nadie nos descubra?

-Si supiéramos donde se encuentran todos en todo momento ....- penso James en voz alta

-¿pero como?- continuo Sirius

-al ministerio utiliza hechizos de rastreo frecuente para algunos magos peligrosos- dijo Remus

-que buena idea hechizos de rastreo continuo- dijo James parándose

-¿qué ¿ ¿estas loco esos son hechizos de éxtasis?- le recordó Peter

-¿con quien crees que hablas?- le cuestiono Sirius- pero no seria mejor hechizos de presencia en un ....mapa- un brillo de locura ilumino por un segundo los ojos de Sirius

-tienes razón, bien ya esta mañana comenzaremos ha hacer el mapa del merodeador y al terminar, no creo que nos tardemos mas de dos semanas, lo firmaremos con nuestros apodos y dejaremos un poco de nosotros en el pergamino para que pueda responder a todo insulto o agravio como nosotros lo haríamos- termino James

-genios, simplemente somos unos genios- se adulo Sirius y se paso la mano por su cabello logrando que un insistente mechón le cayera elegantemente en el rostro

Dicho y hecho al día siguiente Sirius James y Remus se pusieron a investigar todos los libros que tuvieran alguna referencia sobre hechizos de localización, rastreo, vigilancia, continua, presencia alterna en terrenos encantados o algo parecido Peter hacia todo lo que su cerebro le permitía pero no ayudaba mucho algunas personas se sorprendían de verlos por la biblioteca a Remus no era tan extraño pero Sirius y James regularmente evitaban ese lugar de la escuela, esto claro no lo paso por alto madame Pince ni Di que los veía desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca

-¿qué crees que buscan?- le pregunto en una ocasión a May

- no lo se ¿as notado que no han hecho nada en toda una semana?- le respondió

-si es extraño –se metió Lily

-ni tanto de seguro Dumbledore ya los puso a raya- dijo Anabell

-tal vez- todas se volvieron a sus cosas pero Di no les quitaba el ojo de encima

así siguieron y en unas pocas semanas lograron hacer el mapa con toda la información que habían recopilado en sus años que llevaban en sus excursiones nocturnas en la escuela el resultado fue un mapa totalmente gráfico de los terrenos de Hogwarts con los pasadizos existentes las aulas las personas y cosas de cuidado como peeves o algunos fantasmas como James había dicho tenían que poner algo de si en el pergamino así que cada uno escribió un buen pedazo que en cuanto terminaban se borraba y la personalidad de cada uno en esos momentos quedaba en el decidieron hacer una prueba a ver como resultaba al final todo su trabajo

-bien listos veamos- dijo James y abrió el pergamino que mostraba todo el colegio con un titulo que rezaba :

"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto

y Cornamenta se complacen en presentar :

El Mapa del Merodeador"

-vaya es genial- se asombro Peter

-si pero cualquiera lo podría ver- dijo Remus

-eso se arregla fácil- le contesto Sirius y haciendo un movimiento muy muy complicado con la varita hizo que el mapa desapareciera empergamino había quedado totalmente en blanco

-¿qué haz hecho?- le dijo Peter asustado

-tranquilo observa y aprende- le dijo Sirius toco el pergamino con su varita y dijo- prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- inmediatamente como si se tratara de una mancha el mapa volvió a aparecer empezando desde el punto donde Sirius lo había tocado

-eres un genio Canuto- le dijo James

-¿y como se borra?- le pregunto Remus

--travesura realizada- y volvió a tocar el pergamino la tinta se disolvió y el pergamino volvió al original

-si enfocaran esto en algo mas productivo- se lamento Remus

-seria muy aburrido- le contesto James

este es como de relleno pero no se lo pierdan ocurren cosillas importantes en los proximos capitulos una ves les recuerdo que me dejen comentarios y porfa dense un tiempesito pa´ escribirme prometo contestar a todos


	8. caras vemossituaciones no sabemos

este es como de relleno pero no se lo pierdan ocurren cosillas importantes en los proximos capitulos una ves les recuerdo que me dejen comentarios

Capitulo VIII  
Caras vemos situaciones no sabemos

Como era de esperarse los días se pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta los exámenes ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina Remus mas tranquilo pero un poco afectado por que Di se había distanciado a raíz del suceso, Sirius tenia unas ganas de matar a Snape y Peter, bueno Peter estaba igual. El tiempo se había encargado de calmar los ánimos para casi todo excepto el hecho de que James volvía a molestar a Snape pero siempre bajo su nuevo seudónimo y así nadie podía culparlo de nada pronto los merodeadores se convirtieron en un reto para los prefectos y para los profesores nadie sabia por que no podían atraparlos cuando planeaban una de las suyas pero siempre dejaban la misma firma:

Los Merodeadores  
Y abajo el "noble" merodeador autor

Los que mas se repetían eran Canuto y Cornamenta de vez en cuando Lunático y una que otra vez los cuatro nombres juntos pero nadie sabia a ciencia cierta quienes eran los chicos claro no usaban sus apodos en publico no estaban dispuestos a entregarse tan fácil así que se convirtieron en un dolor de cabeza para los prefectos, la mas memorable hasta ese entonces fue cuando usaron un gas de la risa inventado por ellos en la clase de runas antiguas pero convenientemente ellos no entraron a esa clase dejando grabado como si fuera con fuego "los merodeadores Canuto Cornamenta ,Lunático y Colagusano" que escribió Sirius con su varita en la puerta pero aun eso no salvo a James y Sirius de sus castigos que tenían pendientes y sus tutorías extra

Sirius cumplía su castigo extra solo limpiando la sala de trofeos a mano pero como el ceñudo conserje estaba ocupado supervisando otros castigos la Profesora McGonagall le dijo que enviaría a alguien mas a supervisarlo no habían pasado ni un minuto de su llegada cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y lo contrario a sus sospechas no era un prefecto el que lo iba a supervisar si no Evans entro muy sin cuidado tomo una silla y se sentó a observar trabajar a Sirius, este viendo la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar algo de lo que ella pensaba de James intento hacerle la platica

- ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones Evans?- tanteo el terreno

- bien gracias- dijo secamente

- ¿te la pasaste con tu abuelos?- volvió a intentar

- no- fue lo único que dijo

- ¿con tus padres??

- Si- saco un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer. En este momento supo Sirius que seria imposible sacarle algo con esa actitud que tomaba así que abandono el intento y se puso hablar mas para si

- Yo no me llevo bien con mis padres sabes- le dijo

- Que lastima- fue su respuesta

- No ellos son muy tontos y mi hermano Regulus es igual- esto lo decía mas para desahogarse

- No deberías hablar así de tus padres –le dijo dejando a un lado su libro Lily tenia un lado muy sensible que la obligaba escuchar todos los problemas de las personas que se acercaban a ella y al escuchar eso no le quedo mas que seguir escuchando

- Tu no los conoces son tan...- comenzó Sirius con la mirada perdida- tan estúpidos y creídos

- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto acercandose a el

- creen que solo por que somos una familia de magos antigua, somos mas que el resto de ...- no sabia que palabra usar sabia bien que Lily era de familia muggle y no quería ofenderla- de la gente

- ¿qué quieres decir? ¿qué clase de "gente"?

- bueno gente como....

- que? gente como yo?- le ayudo a terminar Lily

- pues si- admitió lentamente- pero yo no lo creo así –dijo rápidamente Sirius

- me alegro- le dijo

- pero lo que mas me molesta de ellos es que están de acuerdo con lo que hace ese Lord como se llame- dijo Sirius y en este punto dejo de limpiar realmente Lily lo estaba escuchando a pesar de que ella se supone estaba enojada con el pero se sentía tan bien desahogarse con alguien es decir James y los demás sabían su historia por que en tercero conocieron a sus padres y su hermano pero no habían tocado el tema Sirius siempre lo evadía

- están de acuerdo con limpiar la sangre???- le pregunto incrédula Lily

- si – respondió amargamente

- bueno tu no elegiste a tu familia- le consoló Lily

- claro que no de haber podido ellos no estarían ni en las raíces de mi árbol genealógico- dijo Sirius, Lily rió un poco por la ocurrencia de este

- ¿pero que me dices de ti?- le interrogo Sirius

- yo????– se sorprendió – bueno yo tengo una hermana que me dice rara, anormal y cosas así pero mis padres son geniales ellos tratan de apoyarme lo mas posible

- vaya que suerte tienes- le dijo con un tono amargo

- eso lo dices por que no tienes que pasar todo el verano con una hermana como Petunia- le dijo rápidamente Lily

- no puede ser peor que una Navidad con toda la familia de los Black- le aspeto Sirius con un tono sarcástico en su voz

- bueno tu ganas, pero creo que deberías estar limpiando- le dijo señalando los trofeos

- claro que fastidio- dijo entre dientes

- ¿por que te castigaron esta vez?

- Por intentar jugarle una broma a Snape-

- Otra???

- Si bueno el también nos las hace a nosotros ¿sabes?- le dijo Sirius

- Bueno creo que por una vez que no cumplas tu castigo no pasa nada- respondió rápido Lily a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos

- ¿qué dices?

- ¡fregotego! –dijo Lily apuntando a los trofeos que inmediatamente quedaron limpios

- gracias

- bueno si pero no le digas a nadie –le dijo como apenada – ni siquiera a tu amigo Potter

- James es una buena persona ¿por qué no te cae bien? –le pregunto gustoso de que saliera el tema

- No es que no me caiga bien es solo que es un ....- empezó a decir mientras salían del salón con toda la intención de seguir la conversación en algún otro lado del castillo pero alguien le llamaba desde atrás a Sirius "que momento de aparecer" se dijo a si mismo

- Sirius compañero- le gritaba James al tiempo que se acercaba

- Adiós Sirius- dijo Lily

- Nos vemos Evans- le dijo

- Oye tu puedes decirme Lily- le dijo con una sonrisa y se alejaba en este momento llego James alado de Sirius

- Ok nos vemos Lily- le grito mientras se alejaba ella

- ¿era Evans? ¿Por que le dices Lily? ¿dónde te habías metido?- le preguntaba confundido James

- que momento elegiste para llegar- le regañó Sirius

- que ¿??

- le estaba sacando información de ti cuando llegas y ...

- ¿qué te dijo?- le pregunto rápido James

- nada lo único que alcance a saber es que no le caes mal - fue la respuesta de Sirius

- ¿en serio? – dijo algo incrédulo

- sip

a James también le toco ir a platicar sobre su comportamiento con Barret y estaba en eso, en la oficina del profesor aguantándose todo un sermón cuando alguien toco a la puerta

- es simplemente inconcebible tu comportamiento estas en quinto año y aun te comportas como el primer día que llegaste es ¿que acaso todos los castigos no te han servido de nada??? Si es cierto que los últimos días no has hecho nada o al menos no que sepamos- de repente alguien toco a la puerta e interrumpió, para suerte de James, el monologo del profesor Barret

- pase- dijo el profesor

- profesor Barret lo busca el profesor Fulk

- ¿dónde esta?- le pregunto Barret, James no podía ver quien era la que estaba atrás de la puerta, pero su voz era de mujer

- en el despacho del director- dijo y entro por fin la vio era Muller

- ¿esta con Dumbledore?- interrogo Barret

- si y lo están esperando –dijo ella y se iba a retirar cuando...

- Señorita Muller ¿podría quedarse a cuidar a este?- dijo señalando a James con la varita - no creo que cuando regrese este aquí por su propia conviccion- concluyo

- Claro profesor- dijo no muy de gana y entro al tiempo que Barret salía de su despacho

Al salir el profesor se hizo el silencio mas incomodo entre Di y James realmente no habían cruzado palabra en mucho tiempo y esto era molesto por que en la sala común no habia cupo para los tres (Sirius, James y Ella y algunas veces Lily y May)

- ¿aun estas enojada?- intento romper el silencio James

- no estoy totalmente encantada con la idea de que me hayan burlado- dijo Di que estaba aun en la puerta

- ¿pasaste Navidad en casa no?- intento cambiar el tema

- claro en Frudstain –respondio a regañadientes

- no conozco esa comunidad mágica ¡esta en Irlanda o en Escocia? - preguntó James

- en Inglaterra y no es mágica esta en un pueblo al sur de Manchester- le respondio, aun no se movía de su lugar

- ¿eres de padres Muggle?- le interrogo James

- no ¿por que importa mucho?- le dijo tajantemente

- no claro que no yo solo ....- intentó defenderse al analizar lo mal que se había escuchado esa pregunta

- no importa –dijo cortándolo

- entonces eres de padres magos- trato de volver al tema inicial

- ¿todo tiene que ser blanco o negro? ¿no hay tonos grises en tu vida?- le dijo algo cansada

- no yo solo..- trato de decir pero otra vez el la lo interrumpi

- si te interesa mis padres ambos son squibs- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- en serio??? eso no se ve muy seguido- le dijo James esta vez tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran ofensivas

- claro que no creo que casi se podría decir que soy única- le dijo como divertida, de repente James le dio un repentino ataque de remordimiento de conciencia y trato de disculparse con ella a pesar de que no tenia tanto que ver en lo ocurrido como le había hecho pensar

- oye sobre lo de la apuesta disculpa no pense que...- comenzó James

- exacto no pensaste – le corto – y me sorprende que intentes disculparte –esto ultimo lo dijo como tratando de descubrir lo que planeaba al pedir disculpas y se puso a un lado del escritorio enfrente al cual estaba sentado James

- bueno en ese caso eso solo demuestra lo poco que me conoces- dijo y puso una sonrisita cautivadora

- si claro- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- de todos modos te merecías lo que ...

- eso no lo niego, pero que fuerzas mujer- le adulo con tono divertido

- bueno Josh me enseño como defenderme- dijo ella un poco roja

- ¿quien es Josh?- le pregunto James pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle por que llego el profesor y entro con mucha prisa

- ya puede irse señor Potter otro día continuamos- le dijo y le señalo la puerta mientras garabateaba algo en su escritorio – señorita Muller podría llevar esta nota a el profesor Ketler – y le dio el pedazo de pergamino que sello con magia

- si claro- dijo Di y tomo el pergamino

- que espera señor vallase- le dijo a James, los dos salieron de el despacho que se cerro con un fuerte golpe

- ¿qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Di

- no lo se pero parece que es grave- dijo James mirando peculiarmente el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos la chica

- ni lo pienses no te voy a dejar que lo veas- dijo retirándolo de su vista

- vamos solo un vistazo- rogó James

- no - y se alejo en dirección a la oficina del profesor Ketler

- oye –le grito- aun estas enojada???

- Supongo que no puedo estar enojada toda la vida ¿o si?- le respondió sin mirarlo

- Que chica- dijo y se encamino a la sala común

al pasar las semanas el dormitorio de las se intercambiaban opiniones generales de los chicos de la escuela solo para quitar tensión pues a la mañana siguiente comenzaban los exámenes, las chicas se habían puesto en un circulo de almohadas en el centro de la habitación comiendo dulces como si fueran niñas de 8 años

- Estas loca o que?? Como que te gusta el cabello de Gary???– le decía May a Anabell mientras Lily ser moría de la risa

- ¿qué tiene de malo dijo esta muy tranquila

- bueno para empezar apenas le esta creciendo después de el accidente en pociones de la semana pasada- dijo May casi sin creerse lo convencida que parecía su amiga

- ¿y?

- Olvídalo

- Bueno es mi turno, Lily –dijo Anabell al final de todo mirando a Lily– veamos MMMMMMMMM. Ya se que –dijo después de meditarlo un poco ¿qué piensas de Severus?

- Bueno no me cae mal es un poco raro si pero no es tan malo si no se la pasaran molestándolo esos cuatro- dijo Lily como reprochando a personas invisibles en la habitación

- Bueno Remus no lo molesta- dijo Di defendiendo a su amigo

- Con que si??? Te gusta Remus verdad Muller???- le sorprendió May

- Claro que no el es mi amigo- dijo ella defendiéndose de semejante ocurrencia

- Lastima- se les escapo a Anabell pero las tres la escucharon

- ¿por que lo dices Ani??.......¿sabes algo que nosotras no?...¿acaso es que....?,claro si es tan obvio como se te queda mirando en clases dijo como si una idea especialmente brillante le llegara ala cabeza- a Remus le gusta Di ¿verdad Ani??

- Yo no dije nada- se defendió Anabell por primera vez un poco alterada

- Vaya con que esas tenemos- dijo al tiempo que miraba maliciosamente a Di

- Bueno pues no se que puedo hacerle yo a eso- dijo Di y se metió una paleta a la boca

- Tal vez darle entrada???- le dijo algo desesperada May

- No – fue lo único que dijo

- ¿por qué?...¿aun no olvidas a Jeffrey? ..no claro que no eso ya lo superaste- se respondió a ella misma-...¿te gusta alguien mas?...¿quién podría ser? ...tal vez Potter

- que??? No ¿por que lo dices??- dijo algo extrañada Di

- bueno hace poco note que ya no te llevas tan mal con el ahora hasta le hablas- le respondió May- es mas te he visto paseando con el algunas veces y riéndote con el

- ¿estas saliendo con el?- le pregunto Lily

- ¿celosa?- dijo Anabell

- Creo que no – dijo burlonamente May – Lily no puede ver ni en pintura a James, nadie se dio cuenta de que Lily se sonrojó un poco ante tal insinuación y es que no estaba del todo mal pero pasaron por alto el leve sonrojo de Lily y continuaron la charla

- Tienes razón pero yo no estoy saliendo con el solo somos amigos- dijo Di

- Vaya que tienes muchos amigos James, Remus- al tiempo que decía esto contaba con los dedos a cada chico que mencionaba- Jeffrey, Severus, Robert, Harvey, Leeeeeeeee- fue interrumpida por un almohadazo de Di y se armo la campal con la guerra de almohadas


	9. examenes finales

Capitulo IX  
Exámenes finales

Todos o mejor dicho casi todos los de quinto y sexto se arrancaban los cabellos cada vez que se acordaban de los exámenes próximos la biblioteca era un lugar en el cual podías encontrar a casi todos los de estos grado o en sus salas rodeados por montañas de libros y apuntes que se desbordaban por el escritorio todos estaban al punto máximo de estrés pero claro la excepción a esto eran James y Sirius que ya se sabían todo de memoria y los exámenes no representaban gran reto para ellos Remus siempre traía un libro consigo pero estaba calmado no como Peter que trataba de aprender lo de cinco años en unas horas en lo cual no tenia mucho éxito una noche de esas en la sala común se dio esta platica

- ya deja ese libro Remus ya lo sabes todo- le dijo James

- no todo- le contradijo

- pues nosotros si- le dijo Sirius

- desinfla ese ego que no cabremos todos si te inflas así- le dijo una voz que rápidamente reconoció como la de Muller desde atrás de un monton de libros por los cuales apenas y se distinguían unos cuantos cabellos blancos

- no me digas que estas estudiando Muller- le dijo Sirius y se acerco a su escritorio para ver desde atras lo que estaba haciendo

- no – ya estudie mucho – le dijo y señalo un monton grande de apuntes a lado suyo

- esto es lo que ya te sabes??- le pregunto ingenuo Sirius

- sip- y continuo escribiendo lo que sea que escribía era un pergamino ya muy largo

- ¿que es eso?- le pregunto

- una carta- se limito a decir aun no perdonaba del todo a Sirius

- ¿con que fin?- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y noto que la había asustado o eso creyó por que un escalofrío se provoco en el cuerpo de la chica

- ¿te importaría retirar tu "pata" de mi?- le dijo muy cortantemente viendo su mano con asco y dejando a la vista a la persona a la que iba dirigida la carta decía "amado Josh" Sirius retiro su mano y se volvió a James para saber si el también había notado la referencia a pata en su mirada noto que si el la había detectado así que decidió investigar mas si sabia algo entonces esa chica era realmente de cuidado y una amenaza para los merodeadores

- ¿aun no me disculpas verdad?- le dijo al tiempo que acercaba una silla para sentarse alado suyo ella lo noto enrollo su pergamino lo sello y guardo en su mochila volvió los ojos en blanco como cansada soltó un bufido lo miro y luego le respondió con tono cansino

- ¿crees que es fácil de perdonar lo que me hiciste? Sobre todo si no has pedido una disculpa, además en todo caso ¿te importa mucho? - le dijo y guardo el resto de sus cosas en su mochila la gente se retiraba lentamente a sus dormitorios

- bueno se que no es fácil......... discúlpame- dijo al fin Sirius no sabia exactamente por que lo decía por una parte tenia que hacer las pases para que ella soltara mas fácil la información y por otra realmente no lo sentía no se arrepentía por que le había gustado en su momento, solo se quedo mirando el suelo cuando sintió que una mano tocaba la suya

- ves que no era tan difícil si hubieras dicho eso antes hace tiempo que te hubiera disculpado- le dijo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que vio esa noche en el aula inexplicablemente sintió un repentino rubor en sus mejillas y al notarlo bajo la cara

- bueno entonces ¿todo normal?- pregunto un poco confundido Sirius aun sin mirarla a la cara ella aun tenia su mano en la de Sirius pero la retiro algo que decepciono un poco a Sirius

- sip todo vuelve a la normalidad Black- le dijo y se paro con su morral al hombro no se habían dado cuenta pero se habían quedado solos en la sala común

- hazme un favor – le dijo Sirius

- ¿tan pronto a pedir favores?- le respondió muy divertida

- llámame Sirius ¿quieres? Mi apeido no es algo que me gusta escuchar muy seguido- dijo algo triste

- de acuerdo pero entonces tu dime Phibie- le dijo esta dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación

- ¿Phibie?- repitio- pense que te llamabas Di

- Te lo dije en el tren y te lo repito ahora no me llamo así, así me dice mi mama de cariño y así me dicen mis amigos mas cercanos como a ti te dicen canuto solo tus amigos- le dijo y continuo su camino

- ¿Como sabes eso?- Sirius se paro tan rápido de la silla que parecía que le hubieran puesto un hierro ardiente en el trasero agarro por el brazo a Phibie impidiendo que se fuera dejándolo con la duda

- yo no subestimo tu inteligencia así que por favor no subestimes la mía- fue lo único que le respondió pero Sirius no la soltó así que se volteo y quedaron cara a cara

- ¿cómo sabes lo de mi seudonimo?- le repitió, repentinamente una sonrisa de autosatisfaccion se dibujo en la cara de la chica

- no lo sabia solo lo sospeche me lo acabas de confirmar- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos solo para ver su reacción- ahora ¿me puedes soltar por favor?

- ¿Que????- susurro sin poderse creer que había caído en esa trampa "tonto "se dijo a si mismo -¿se lo dirás a alguien?

Ella sonrió aun mas disfrutaba viendo la preocupación en los ojos de Sirius - no lo se aun no lo decido

- ¿qué quieres que haga para que guardes el secreto?- le pregunto Sirius soltándola

- ¿harás lo que te pida?-

- si

- ¿cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa

- Bien mañana te espero aquí a primera hora antes de desayunar ayudaras a Lily para el examen de Artimancia Severus no es muy bueno ayudándola así que tu lo harás y de eso dependerá mi silencio- dijo se dio la vuelta y se fue

- Espera ¿como lo sospechaste? ¿que tanto sabes?- esto lo pregunto al aire pues ella ya había desaparecido detrás de su puerta dejando a Sirius muy a su pesar con un montón de dudas, subió a la habitación como zombie asombrado por el grado de estupidez con el que había actuado, James lo esperaba despierto a pesar de que ya era muy tarde

- ¿qué averiguaste?- le apresuro James

- lo sabe- fue lo único que dijo y se tendió en su cama

- ¿qué? ¿como? ¿cuánto?- se preocupo James pero Sirius seguía con la mirada perdida- ¿te lo ha dicho?

- Me llamo por mi seudónimo- le respondió

- Diablos

- Pero hay una esperanza si ayudo a Evans a pasar el examen de Artimancia no se lo dirá a nadie- dijo Sirius se desvistió se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama

- ¿¿¿Evans??? – repitió James- en ese caso te ayudare

- no James preferiría hacerlo yo solo- le dijo

- como quieras- le dijo algo enojado y se volteo para no ver a Sirius- buenas noches

- buenas noches

Sirius casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche se repetía una y otra vez que había sido un perfecto idiota al caer tan fácilmente en una trampa que incluso el había efectuado incontables veces pensaba una y otra vez de que manera podía solucionar su estupidez pero solo se le ocurría una manera: hacer todo lo que ella le ordenara, no había de otra el había echado de cabeza a los merodeadores y si se enteraban......

Muy por la mañana se paro se arreglo y bajo cuando aun no salía el sol y lo vio salir sentado en un sillón de la sala comun hundido en sus pensamientos pero ella lo saco de todas sus reflexiones

- de verdad te debe de preocupar si estas tan temprano aquí- le dijo Phibie mientras bajaba por las escaleras

- si ¿bueno donde esta Lily?- dijo Sirius que se había olvidado de lo observadora que era ella

- bajara en unos minutos – le dijo y continuo con un tono muy autoritario- en el comedor tu te ofrecerás a ayudarla no le dirás que te envió yo o no te aceptara solo tiéndele una mano y mas te vale que se sienta bien para el examen –le decía al tiempo que se paraba justo enfrente de el de espalda a la ventana donde el sol quedaba a sus espaldas haciéndola lucir a los ojos de Sirius como una hermosa aparición

- ¿por que no puedo decirle que le ayudo por que me lo pediste?- la cuestiono Sirius que encontraba un poco raras las condiciones

- por que ella no quiere aceptar que no entiende muy bien la materia, no acepta mi ayuda y anabell no es muy buena , May simplemente no sabe nada de ella - le dijo- pero como tu ya sabes de eso por las tutorías y sabes lo malo que es Snape ,no tendrás problemas

- ¿por qué no se lo pediste a James?- le dijo levantándose ya no soportaba mas hablar con ella viendo eso resplandor a sus espaldas parecía angelical con su cabello blanco brillante así que se puso en un ángulo que le permitiese ver normal a la chica

- por que ella no aceptaría nada de el, no se por que contigo es diferente, te tiene en buen concepto a pesar de que son iguales- al terminar se encamino a la salida de la sala volteo y le dijo – ya sabes canuto, mi silencio depende de esto - dio media vuelta y estaba por salir

- ¿me dirás cuanto sabes y como te enteraste?- le interrogo antes de que saliera acercándose un poco para que no lo escucharan las pocas personas que empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones

- búscame al terminar los exámenes el viernes y hablaremos entonces- y salió de la sala

- Te dijo algo? – le decía James en el comedor

- No nada hablaremos el viernes- estaba intentando ver a la puerta del comedor para ver cuando entraría Lily y de repente apareció entraba un poco, bueno visiblemente nerviosa hablando con Anabell Sirius se paro enseguida y ellas se sentaron se acerco por detrás y logro captar algo de la conversación de ellas

- No Anabell no se que haré si no paso, simplemente es que tanto numero no me entra en la cabeza- decía Lily muy apurada- aun no comprendo todo si tan solo....

- Tuvieras un amigo que comprendiera esa materia a la perfección y te ayudara- interrumpió Sirius

- Sirius me sorprendiste- dijo ella volteándose para mirarlo

- Bueno si suelo tener ese efecto- y puso la sonrisa mas sexy de su repertorio- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Yo ....bueno ......tu....¿me ayudarías?- le dijo algo tímida

- Claro si no entonces ¿para que son los amigos inteligentes?- le dijo y se sentó a su lado empezaron a estudiar

tiempo después se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca para estar mas tranquilos Sirius era bueno en todas las clases y realmente no le molestaba mucho ayudarla si se lo hubiera pedido también lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de que Di lo extorsionará, James veía la escena un poco celoso de la suerte de su amigo. Pasaron los exámenes y llego el viernes (N.A. aquí paso su enfrentamiento con Snape citado en el quinto libro por si alguien no lo a leído no lo pondré, no me gustaría que no leyeran mi fic por advertencias de adelantos) Sirius se preparo para salir en búsqueda de Phibie, bueno no realmente ya sabia donde estaba la vio en uno de los invernaderos en al mapa, así que se arreglo no supo por que pero lo hizo y salió, no tardo mucho en encontrarla estaba llena de tierra ayudándole a la profesora Sprout aparentemente a cerrar el invernadero se acerco lentamente

- Gracias señorita Muller y cuídese esa herida- le decía al despedirse la profesora

- No se preocupe profesora- dio la vuelta y se encontró muy de cerca con un rostro conocido era Sirius aparentemente venia por lo de Lily ¿qué otra razón podía tener?- te iba a buscar –se veían raros juntos ella desaliñada llena de tierra y con el cabello desordenado y el impecablemente limpio con su cabello negro sedoso y oliendo a fragancia para hombre muy diferente al olor de tierra mojada que despedía ella

- Bueno ya me encontraste podemos hablar- le dijo Sirius separándose un poco era peligroso tenerla cerca

- Si claro bueno ¿qué quieres saber?- le dijo y se fue a donde había una banca cerca, se sentó el hizo lo mismo y la miro

- ¿cómo te enteraste?- cuestiono rápidamente

- empece a sospechar por su repentina calma, su interés en la biblioteca revise y vi que eran libros de hechizos rastreadores supuse que los merodeadores los usarían para saber donde se encuentran los profesores y prefectos a la hora de sus fechorías pero cuando estuve casi convencida fue con el recado de la puerta en clase del profesor Fulk la letra era muy parecida a la tuya –le dijo lentamente contando cada suceso como si se tratara de un caso muy interesante

- fuimos muy descuidados- dijo bajo Sirius ella solo le miro divertida

- en realidad no la prueba esta en que los profesores aun no saben nada- le dijo

- ¿qué mas sabes?- le apresuro al ver la cantidad de información que sabia

- que tu eres Canuto, Remus de seguro es Lunático, James es Cornamenta y Peter es Colagusano que tienen una especie de radar que les dice cuando están seguros para hacer de las suyas y que posiblemente tienen un gran conocimiento de los terrenos del colegio- le dijo sonando muy superior

- ¿cómo diablos sabes quien es quien?- le pregunto muy sorprendido

- fácil tu me confirmaste el tuyo, como los que mas se repiten son Canuto y Cornamenta por eliminación James es Cornamenta, me pareció irónico que Remus siendo el mas cabal de los cuatro le pusieran Lunático y al otro Colagusano

- James tenia razón eres muy inteligente y tienes un gran sentido de la deducción- le dijo muy asombrado, las mejillas de la chica se encendieron un poco- ¿le dirás a Dumbledore?

- No, tu cumpliste con tu parte y ahora yo cumpliré con la mía callare a pesar de que soy prefecta- dijo mirando al horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

- Gracias, una cosa mas ¿es todo lo que sabes?- le pregunto tratando de mirarla a los ojos para que no le mintiera ella se volteo y se cruzaron sus miradas ella estaba mas bien divertida pero Sirius, cosa rara en el, estaba serio y trataba de saber todo solo con su mirada

- Así que hay mas- fue lo que dijo, Sirius se había vuelto a entregar era definitivamente un tonto –no se nada mas pero ten por seguro que lo sabré- se paro estaba obscureciendo y se encamino al castillo

- Espera- le grito Sirius y corrió a alcanzarla, no le creía que no supiera mas la referencia que había hecho a le pata de Sirius no lo dejaba en paz -¿sabes por que cada uno de apoda así?- le pregunto esperanzado al tiempo que la detenía no la iba a dejar que lo volviera a dejar parado como estúpido

- Ya te lo dije no se mas de lo que te dije- le respondió un poco cansada

- No tu sabes algo mas- le insistió Sirius

- No-

- Dímelo

- Déjame en paz

- MIENTES –casi le gritaba, bueno si le estaba gritando

- CLARO QUE NO –se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

- PROMETISTE DECIRME TODO- le gritaba para alcanzarla ella empezó a correr le molestaba la insistencia de ese chico

- DÉJAME EN PAZ YA TE DIJE TODO- le dijo pero Sirius la detuvo bruscamente por el brazo la volteo quedaron cara a cara muy cerca, demasiado cerca el podía ver los restos de tierra en su cara y ella podía oler mas detenidamente la fragancia del chico, ella le miro y sintió como si un cálido viento la envolviera no sabia por que le ponía tan nerviosa estar cerca de el, penso que aquella noche había sido por que creía que era Katzberg pero en ese momento no sabia que pasaba.

Sirius la tenia muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca luego sin mas empezaron a desaparecer esas ansias de saber que ocultaba que mas sabia de los merodeadores de repente solo veía sus negros ojos y tuvo el impulso de acercarse mas, los dos se quedaron en un repentino silencio solo mirándose, el comenzó a acercarse lentamente ella no ponía resistencia así que continuo ella alzo por inercia un poco el rostro , el cerro lo ojos, ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento la luna estaba saliendo y en el cielo brillaba Venus cuando sus labios rozaron los de Sirius, ella sentía su mano en su rostro atrapándola mas, Sirius la beso ávidamente no supo por que pero no podía evitarlo puso su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco mas, ella se estremeció, su beso era suave y dulce, no como las otras chicas que había conquistado en años pasados de alguna manera era diferente, pero ella se separo abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver una mirada de confusión y sorpresa, se retiro un poco mas dando un paso atrás, Sirius solo la contemplaba en medio de la noche de repente ella se hecho a correr tan repentinamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y seguirla, se quedo ahí otra vez plantado como tonto mirando como desaparecía tras las puertas del castillo sentía un el beso y estaba mareado por el justo como la otra vez pero ahora la había besado siendo el y no Katzberg........


	10. fin de un curso

Capitulo X  
Fin de un curso

- una vez mas hay que decir adiós- era la voz de Dumbledore despidiéndose de sus alumnos en el banquete –la mayoría volverá el próximo curso pero otros se enfrentaran a la vida que les espera afuera, también tendremos nuevos rostros que espero reciban con agrado, por lo pronto cuídense de los peligros que no puedo protegerlos fuera de estas paredes mas que con los conocimientos que les hemos dado –continuo- una nueva guerra se acerca y es mi deber advertirles, cuídense y únanse que juntos seremos mas fuertes buenas noches y felices vacaciones- terminando esto el profesor dio la espalda y salió del comedor dejando un silencio sepulcral detrás suyo

- bien un año mas que se nos va- decía Remus con melancolia en la mesa

- bueno pero nos veremos en poco tiempo- le respondió Peter

- si claro yo ya estoy cansado de exámenes- agrego James

- ¿Sirius?- le llamaba Remus -¿Sirius? - este no respondía seguía buscando algo entre el tumulto de gente que se dirigía alas puertas del comedor- ¿Sirius estas bien?- le toco en el hombro y el por fin reacciono

- ¿ehh?- fue lo único que dijo al voltear con una cara de confundido a sus amigos

- ¿qué buscas? ¿estas bien?- le repitió Remus

- si, si claro ¿por qué?- dijo el

- estas muy raro desde el viernes ¿paso algo?- le pregunto James los chicos iban en camino a la torre de Gryffindor mañana cada uno partiría a sus respectivas casas

- ¿qué? No nada –al decir esto le dirigió una mirada rápida a Remus no sabia como reaccionaria si se enteraba que al parecer les gustaba la misma chica

- mira Remus ¿no es Di?- le dijo Peter señalando a una chica que conversaba muy animadamente al otro lado del pasillo con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, Sirius volteo mecánicamente al escuchar eso, los ojos de Remus se iluminaron

- si,...... ah,..... voy a despedirme de ella, los veo en el cuarto chicos- se acerco a ella llamándola para atraer su atención, Sirius no había podido contarle nada a nadie no sabia si no podía o si no quería pero siempre que estaba apunto de hablar algo pasaba

- otra vez- se sorprendió Peter

hacia solo unos días de lo ocurrido aquella tarde y Sirius aun no se lo explicaba, intento hablar con ella pero era mas esquiva que ningún otra persona en el castillo, no podía decirle nada a Remus por que al el le gustaba y Peter simplemente no lo entendería así que decidió contárselo a James perro no encontraba oportunidad, llegaban a la sala y Peter recordó que había olvidado algo en el comedor así que salió rápidamente y Sirius y James subieron a su habitación era el momento

- ¿James podemos hablar?- le dijo Sirius

- ¿alguna vez haz tenido que preguntarlo?- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona

- ah, yo te quería contar de lo de ella- le respondió algo tímido

- si ya me sospechaba que estabas raro por una chica- e dijo James y se sentó en su cama

- ¿tan obvio soy?-

- no es que soy tu mejor amigo – le dijo , Sirius se acostó boca arriba en su respectiva cama

- bien he la bese el viernes y no he podido hablar con ella y no dejo de pensar en eso y mañana nos vamos y no la veré en mucho tiempo y ... - le dijo tan rápido que sorprendía que tuviera tanto aire en los pulmones pero en este punto hizo una pausa- no se que hacer- termino

- ¿la besaste? ¿exactamente como paso?- le interrogo James- ¿y a quien te refieres cuando dices "ella"?

- Phibie Muller- respondió apenas en un susurro

- Jajajajaja- fue la única risueña respuesta de James

- Oye de saber que lo tomarías a broma no te cuento nada y punto –le dijo muy enojado Sirius

- No ,no espera- Sirius había tomado camino a la puerta- es solo que se llevaban tan mal y ahora mírate estas de cabeza- termino limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas de risa que intentaban salir – bueno ya ¿cómo paso?

- Te dije que tenia que hablar con ella de los merodeadores y me dijo que sabía quien es quien tiene idea del mapa pero no sabe absolutamente nada de animagos ni transformaciones, bueno el punto es que yo no le creí que no supiera mas así que le insistí pero ella corrió y la alcance y las tome por el brazo y la obligué a mirarme – hizo una pausa y continuo mas lentamente- quedamos muy cerca .......en silencio..... ya no pude decir mas- aquí bajo el tono de voz los recuerdos de esa tarde regresaban tan frescos como si los hubiera vivido unos segundos antes- y .....la bese- concluyo por fin

- ¿y que te dijo?- le interrogo muy intrigado no podía creer el proceder de su amigo si tan solo el pudiera hacer lo mismo cuando estaba con Lily

- nada se separo y se fue corriendo sin decirme nada- dijo como a quien vuelve a la realidad de golpe

- ¿y no fuiste tras ella?- Sirius solo meneo la cabeza- de verdad que hay que ser lento ¿porque no la seguiste?

- No pude me quede plantado como un idiota sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer y simplemente no me pude mover- dijo desesperado Sirius regreso a tenderse en su cama esta vez boca abajo

- Vaya que tienes un lío de faldas viejo- le dijo James burlándose –no se que puedas hacer pero ¿no es Muller la chica que le gusta a Remus?- agrego

- Sip eso lo complica mas, no puedo decirle que me gusta por que Remus se enteraría y no puedo decirle a Remus que nos gusta la misma chica por que pensara que soy una especie de traidor o algo por el estilo- Sirius estaba realmente contrariado eso de que una chica le gustara de verdad y no solo para unas semanas era realmente problemático

- Le tendrás que decir- sentencio James

- Lo se

- ¿cuándo?

- Mañana en el tren, supongo

- ¿y cuando hablaras con ella?

- Supongo que no puedo esta noche así que será mañana

- Vaya mañana será un día agitado para ti Canuto

- Ni lo digas

- Supongo que hablaras primero con Remus ¿no?

- ¿Tengo de otra?

- No, buenas noches- le dijo se volteo y se metió en su cama

- Buenas noches???? Claro como no - dijo irónico Sirius e imito a su amigo

Paso largo rato y regreso Peter que se durmió enseguida Remus llego unos minutos después, James claro ya estaba en el quinto sueño pero Sirius no pudo pegar la pestaña y no queriendo retrasar mas lo inevitable se levanto de su cama dispuesto a hablar con su amigo tuvo que armarse de mucho valor pero al final logro decirlo

- Eh.... Remus tenemos que hablar- le dijo titubeando entrando en el baño donde Remus se encontraba aseándose para dormir

- Sirius pense que ya estabas dormido- le respondió sorprendido 

- Si ...yo ..mira... te estaba esperando

- ¿en serio? ¿de que quieres hablar tan noche?- le dijo y salió del baño

- de Phibie- le dijo rápidamente antes de cambiar de opinión

- ¿qué tiene Di?- le pregunto con repentino interés

- bueno – comenzó muy tímido – no se como decirte esto

- pues hombre solo dímelo –le animo Remus que ni sospecha tenia de lo que iba a decirle su amigo

- de acuerdo yo .......creo que.....a ti y a mi ...rayos es difícil- no tenia valor para decirlo a la cara así que se voltea la ventana

- ¿qué es tan difícil?- le cuestiono Remus la actitud de su amigo

- bueno creo que nos gusta la .......- hizo una larga pausa, y continuo con una voz mas apagada - la misma chica- termino no con mucho valor

- ¿de que me hablas?- bufo Remus creía que era una broma mas de Sirius es decir a el nuca le había interesado ninguna chica tanto como para hacerla digna de mención – a ti no te gusta nadie mas que para unas semanas –le recordó

- lo, lo se pero escúchame con ella es – Sirius recordó una vez mas esa tarde tan memorable para el

- déjame adivinar : es diferente ¿no?- le dijo Remus su tono de voz dejaba ver que estaba un poco enojado

- pues si –le dijo confundido por sus palabras- ella es tan inteligente, independiente,

- graciosa, hermosa, inventiva, espontanea y divertida, si lo se por eso me gusta tanto- le corto con enojo Remus la tan inspirada descripción de la chica

- solo estoy tratando de ser cícero contigo Lunático- dijo para quitar un poco de tensión al asunto

- sincero? Desde cuando lo sabes? –le interrogo casi gritándole

- bueno desde el viernes- le respondió y Remus puso sus ojos en blanco- pero escúchame quiero que entiendas que fue lo que paso- se apresuro a decir Sirius

- yo no quiero saber como la piensas conquistar y luego romperle el corazón te conozco y se que tu no la quieres tanto como yo- le dijo y le dio la espalda

- escúchame porfavor el viernes me dejo plantado como tonto en medio del patio con su beso en mis labios y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella- dijo rápidamente buscando la cara de su compañero

- así que la besaste de nuevo, hombre pues a que hora me lo dices- le dijo con ironía

- no escucha las cosas fueron muy diferentes a como te las imaginas ella no me dijo nada ni siquiera estoy seguro si me corresponde- Sirius trataba desesperadamente de que su amigo le entendiera

- sabes que esto no tiene sentido- Remus se sentó en los pies de su cama con la cabeza gacha y se quedo en silencio solo pensando cosa que Sirius no interrumpió solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Peter y el huluar de los búhos afuera- no tiene sentido pelear por algo así

- ¿en serio? ¿lo dices en serio?- le pregunto incrédulo Sirius

- si mira al fin de cuentas ella será la que elija ¿no? Así que ¿qué sentido tiene pelear por algo que no esta en nuestras manos?- le dijo muy sereno el chico esto sorprendió a Sirius estaba consiente de que su amigo era el mas maduro pero no sabia cuanto hasta esa noche

- gracias por comprender Lunático - le dijo y le tendió la mano

- gracias por cinserarte conmigo Canuto –y le correspondio al gesto

- bien entonces esto será una competencia leal- le recalco Sirius

- si pero no creas que por ser mi amigo te cederé terreno- le amenazo en broma Remus- una cosa mas- los dos ya estaban cada uno en sus camas listos para dormir su ultima noche de quinto curso en Hogwarts- si por hazares del destino te elige a ti y la lastimas te juro que me las pagaras

- lo mismo te digo amigo- y se apagaron las velas

La mañana siguiente fue un reverendo relajo todos apurados por despedirse de la mayor cantidad de gente posible y asegurándose que no se les olvidara nada, los profesores coordinando la salida de todos los chicos James hablaba con la Profesora McGonagall en compañía del excapitan del equipo, Peter era perseguido por dos chicos a los cuales les debía dinero Remus ayudaba lo mas que podía a los profesores a alistar a todos los rezagados que no se encontraban ya en el anden y Sirius se dedico a buscar un vagón para los cuatro no sin fijarse por todas partes para ver si no se encontraba cerca Phibie. El tren por fin emprendió su marcha y tomo velocidad Remus se durmió enseguida estaba muy cansado en tres días habría luna llena y estaba conservando energías Peter se puso a halagar a James sobre su nuevo nombramiento como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y Sirius salió del vagón con una excusa baga para ir en búsqueda de la persona con las que tenia que hablar no tardo mucho en encontrarla estaba saliendo del vagón de prefectos aparentemente en dirección al suyo con sus amigas traía su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza larga Sirius le llamo desde atrás ella volteo lentamente como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar

- hola – saludo muy cordialmente como si no hubiera pasado nada

- hola Phibie eh ¿podemos hablar?- dijo tímidamente

- claro ¿qué pasa ahora?- le cuestiono rápidamente

- pero no aquí vamos – y la guió a un vagón vacío

- ¿qué te pasa Sirius?- le pregunto pero ella creía saber que diablos se traía

- Phibie lo de el viernes yo –comenzó

- lo se Sirius y créeme que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- le interrumpió rápidamente y se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿qué dices?- le pregunto con una ilusión que se podía ver en sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente al oír esas palabras

- si creo que no deberíamos darle importancia y seguir en el plan antes dicho solo como compañeros- le respondió

- ¿qué? no eso no era lo que te iba a decir –le corrigió rápidamente Sirius

- ¿no? ¿pues que entonces sino eso? –le dijo muy confundida

- pues que mas va ha ser chica - le miro con desesperación- ¿no te haz dado cuenta que me gustas?- para su sorpresa ella se hecho a reír lo cual no hizo mas que confundir al pobre chico- ¿de que te ríes?

- No es solo – dijo tratando de controlarse- es que tu tienes tantas novias que, bueno a mi no me gusta ser una mas además ¿no creerá que me voy a tragar ese cuento?- le termino muy decidida

- ¿qué cuento? Si es la única verdad- le dijo muy serio, se sentó a su lado

- ¿así que esto es en serio no?- le dijo como tratando de sacarle la sonrisa a Sirius

- claro que es verdad, yo se que no soy muy creíble en este punto pero es verdad- le rogó Sirius muy solemne tomándole la mano

- pues si es cierto- ella se paro retiro su mano y desde la puerta del compartimento le dirigió una sonrisa muy coqueta que guardo Sirius en su memoria- tendrá que demostrarlo señor y entonces decidiré- terminado estas palabras salió dejando una luz de esperanza en los ojos de aquel joven enamorado

- ya veras cuan testarudo soy- dijo saliendo para ver desaparecer al a chica por unas puertas cercanas

- vamos Peter me estoy aburriendo aquí ¿te parece si salimos?- James realmente después de un momento le aburría la compañía de Peter pero no se lo decía tan abiertamente

- no gracias yo me quedo- le dijo James salió del compartimento y camino sin rumbo hasta que escucho unas risas que llamaron su atención, James sabia reconocer la risa de Lily mas rápido que un sabueso el rastro de un Zorro y abrió la puerta dejando ver a tres chicas risueñas que le miraron sorprendidas

- Hola chicas – saludo generalmente pero dirigiendo una sonrisa muy particular a Lily

- Sal de aquí ahora mismo Potter- le ordeno secamente Lily

- Vamos ¿no puedes ser mas amable con el nuevo capitán de Quidittch de tu casa?- le refuto rápido James

- Yo sabia que te iban a nombrar Capitán James- le felicito May

- Si claro era obvio- agrego Anabell

- Gracias Miles –le dijo James sentándose en frente de ella y a lado de Lily- y tu ¿no me felicitas Evans?

- No – y volteo su mirada a la ventana –esto no hará mas que elevar mas tu ya deporsi crecido ego –dijo muy fríamente

- ¿Te molesta mucho?- le pregunto James ante tal respuesta

- ¿qué?- volteo se esperaba todo menos eso

- ya sabes, mi ego- le dijo burlón

- solo cuando estoy cerca de ti- le dijo

- bueno pues entonces- pero fue interrumpido por otra chica que entro en el vagón

- bueno ¿es que ustedes están en todos lados?- le dijo como harta y divertida Di

- ¿qué?- fue su única respuesta de James

- o nada sal de aquí que tenemos mucho de que hablar las chicas y yo y honestamente no me gustaría que escucharas - le dijo dejándole el paso libre

- de acuerdo no me voy me corren nos vemos Bocelli, Miles, Muller - les dijo y en la puerta se volvió- y Evans, que tengas buenas vacaciones y piensa en mi quieres- le deseo a Lily

- muy contradictorio tu deseo- le alcanzo a responder esta antes de que James saliera por la puerta

llegaron por fin al anden 9 ¾ y bajaron rápido bueno todos excepto Sirius que no le hacia ninguna gracia regresar a casa con su tan "querida" familia bajaron y todo era confusión padres estirando los cuellos como jirafas para ver donde estaban sus hijo otros gritando los nombres de sus respectivos hijos madres abrazando a sus hijos y acomodándoles su desordenado cabello Remus encontró pronto a su Madre que saludo de prisa los chicos y se fueron Peter desapareció si siquiera decir adiós costumbre suya a la que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados luego reconocieron a una mujer que se acercaba y abrazo a James muy fuertemente tanto que se empezaba a poner azul

- Jim hijo mio te he extrañado tanto- le decía mientras lo llenaba de besos y Sirius contemplaba la escena un poco con envidia- mírate haz crecido mucho tu padre nos espera por allá- le dijo y lo soltó

- Mama cálmate me viste en Navidad- le intento decir James

- Si tienes razón , hola Sirius- saludo al notar la presencia del mejor amigo de su hijo

- Hola señora Potter- como estaba un tanto retraido no fue muy afectivo con esa mujer que tan bien le caía

- Jim ve con tu padre que tantas ganas tiene de verte- le dijo y señalo un punto algo lejano

- Voy, nos vemos Sirius- se despidió y se perdió en el gentío

- Adiós Jim-le grito Sirius

- Sirius querido como todos los años te ruego que por favor intentes soportar a tu familia- en esta punto Sirius puso una mueca de cansancio –solo un poco mas dentro de poco serás mayor y podrás irte de ahí, supongo que ha de ser muy duro soportar toda una familia como la tuya

- Ni que lo diga- le respondió y la señora puso una sonrisa que contagio a Sirius- lo intentare

- Así me gusta- le dijo con un tono mas alegre

- Pero si no puedo ¿podría llegar a su casa a pasar las vacaciones?- le dijo un poco esperanzado

- Ya veremos- le dijo- por ahora vete te están esperando y señalo a tres personas que hablaban fríamente entre si

- Adiós y gracias señora Potter-

- cuídate – y se despidió dándole un abrazo como los que su madre no era capaz de darle

se alejo y fue a reunirse con su familia apenas y se dirigían la palabra y pronto estuvo de vuelta en su casa


	11. Bienvenido Hermano

n.a. es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito pero fue a falta de inspiración espero mejorar en los siguientes, mis mas sinceras disculpas

Capitulo XI  
Bienvenido hermano

Las vacaciones pasaban lentamente como todo el tiempo de óseo en el cual no se tiene mas que hacer que echarse al sol y esperar el atardecer, pues eso era exactamente lo que hacia James todos los días pues estas vacaciones no pudo salir, su padre tenia que quedarse, tenían mucho trabajo con la aparición de, según el señor Potter decía, un nuevo alborotador muy bien organizado que traía de cabeza a todo el ministerio de magia su creciente adición de adeptos era alarmante además de rumores sobre la unión de algunas criaturas tenebrosas, pero como James era joven e insensato no ponía la menor atención a esos sucesos no al menos hasta esa noche......

- pero mama ¿por que no puedo salir de casa?, realmente me aburro mucho aquí- le rogaba James a su madre una tarde mientras ella acomodaba unos libros del señor Potter en sus respectivas repisas de la biblioteca

- ya te lo dije Jim no es seguro por ahora – le decía una y otra vez su madre

- pero aquí nunca pasa nada- le rebatió con cara de perrito triste

- no Jim tu padre no considera que sean épocas para que salgas así como si nada- dijo con una voz muy enérgica

- pero mama- rogó una vez mas

- James Abraham Potter ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es seguro?- el chico sabia que cuando su madre lo llamaban por su nombre completo era que estaba llegando al colmo de su casí infinita paciencia –¿acaso es que quieres que tu pobre madre este con el alma en un hilo preocupada por si te ha pasado algo?- le dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y mirándole suplicante a los ojos

- No- apenas y susurro en respuesta

- Bien entonces ve y arréglate para..... – la señora fue interrumpida en su sermón por un ruido espectacular proveniente de la sala de estar, temiendo lo peor bajo rápidamente con varita en mano seguida muy de cerca de su hijo

- Cof cof cof, vaya debí de haber usado el autobús noctambulo- esa voz la conocía James mejor que nadie a pesar de que no podía ver nada claramente por el polvo que se había levantado solo se veia una silueta alta perteneciente muy seguramente a un hombre joven

- ¿¿¿Sirius????- dijo algo confundido James bajando lentamente las escaleras

- James compañero ¿como haz estado??? Supongo que bien- le dijo este sacudiéndose el polvo del viaje

- Sirius ¿vienes a Cenar?- le dijo muy cortésmente la señora Potter

- Eh yo bueno esperaba poder- decía tímidamente- ¿quedarme el resto de las vacaciones?- termino y fue entonces cuando James se percato que Sirius traía un baúl consigo su lechuza, llamado por cierto Argus "solo para hacerle broma al conserje" decia siempre que le preguntaban por el nombre, y otra dos maletas mas pequeñas

- ¿qué dices?- le pregunto incrédulo y feliz a la vez James

- Jim hazme el favor de subir esas maletas al cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo su madre con su tono dulce pero que sabia que después de eso venia una reprimenda, James salió con lo que pudo en los brazos y dejo a Sirius y a su madre solos en la estancia

- Bien Sirius ¿qué paso esta vez?- le interrogo la señora Potter una vez que su hijo había desaparecido por las escaleras ella tomo asiento en un sillón y le ofreció que tomara asiento con un ademan muy refinado en un diván cerca de ella

- No pude mas, mi madre me reñía por enésima vez el no haberme quedado e Slytherin y hacia sus ya tan acostumbradas comparaciones con Regulus, yo no pude mas y le conteste, pero como mi padre estaba en casa se metió en la discusión y empezaron a calentarse los ánimos yo les dije que no estaba ni siquiera tantito orgulloso de que ellos fueran mis padres y mi padre me corrió de casa, yo no me resistí tome mis cosas le escribí una carta a mi prima Andromeda para que no se preocupara y me vine para acá- le explico rápidamente Sirius la Señora suspiro hondo miro con mucho cariño al chico que tenia enfrente

- Supuse que no soportarías mas tiempo- le dijo –pero me prometiste que lo intentarías- le regaño

- Lo se y le juro que lo intente la prueba esta en que dure casi tres semanas- le dijo alegremente Sirius

- Bueno ni que hacerle esperaremos a que llegué mi marido y decidiremos que hacer – la dijo se paro y se dirigió a la biblioteca a terminar sus labores –Sirius te comprendo bien mis padres eran iguales – dio la vuelta y sigui

James recibió gratamente a su amigo en casa y estaba completamente feliz de que Remus le hubiera escrito pidiendo un reporte general de sus vacaciones, el cual escribieron juntos para darle una sorpresa al chico, Sirius estaba muy confiado en que en la casa de lo Potter encontraría refugio y paz, la paz que en su casa no conseguía, no tenia duda de que los padres de James le abrirían las puertas de su casa y lo recibirían como un hijo mas sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que su padre se quedara con los brazos cruzados al enterarse, que al contrario de sus deseos, se la estaba pasando bien, pasaron unos veinte minutos y se escucho la voz del señor Potter

- Hola Jim ¿cómo te fue hoy?- le saludo su padre y le dio un abrazo sofocante

- Bien pa´ llego un amigo a pedir posada comento como si fuera lo mas normal que un amigo se fugara de casa y terminara en la casa de los Potter

- ¿quién será, acaso el señor Black?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa al ver que Sirius salía de la estancia para ser visto

- Buenas noches- le saludo muy respetuoso

- ¿qué tal Sirius?- le saludo muy alegre

- Señor yo...

- La cena esta servida- interrumpió la Señora Potter de repente

- Que bien me muero de hambre- comento James sobándose la panza

- Bien Paul, Sirius esta pidiendo posada en la casa por el resto de las vacaciones, yo no tengo inconveniente y tu hijo estaría encantado de tener compañía- le dijo La Señora Potter ya en la mesa, la imagen que veía Sirius era el de una familia unida que se quería y respetaba cosa que no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a su casa inmediatamente sintió deseos de que no se terminara ese sueño tan placentero que vivía

- Claro no le veo problema pero habrá que avisar a tus padres- le respondió muy cordialmente

- No se preocupe lo haré- dijo contagiado de esa alegría que irradiaba toda la familia

- ¿qué edad tienes?- le cuestiono El señor Potter

- cumplí 16 hace unos meses- le respondió sin darle mucha importancia pero de repente el señor Potter se puso muy serio

- ahora si veo un problema- dijo un poco triste la señora Potter pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su alegre rostro

- ¿qué problema?- cuestiono James

- bueno legalmente aun no puede ser independiente y si se queda aquí sin el consentimiento de sus padres nos podrían acusar de secuestro- le respondió muy sombrío su padre

- no creo que lo hagan cuando salí de casa mi madre dijo que yo estaba muerto para ella- dijo Sirius tratando de no darle importancia

- Sirius conozco a tu padre y se que no se quedara tranquilo, lo hará solo para molestarte- le respondió la señora de la casa

- Si eso es cierto- acordó Sirius

- Bien yo me encargare de eso mañana en el trabajo mientras tanto suban a dormir y no se preocupen de nada todo se arreglara- les dijo y mando a los chicos as sus habitaciones- creo que hay un recurso legal para arreglarlo todo – comento el señor a su esposa mientras los chicos subían la escalera

- No te preocupes mi padre arreglara todo- le aseguro en la puerta de su habitación James - buenas noches hermano

- Buenas noches James

- Oye bienvenido- le dijo y lo abrazo en señal de bienvenida- hermano

- Gracias- le dijo y ambos entraron a sus habitaciones, por cierto contiguas

Al día siguiente Sirius se la paso de lo lindo con James y esperando el regreso de su padre para saber que noticias tenia cuando por fin llego se entero de que su padre no consentiría su estancia ahí así que los señores tenían prohibido que Sirius durmiera en casa pero la inventiva del señor Potter dio una pronta solución a eso arreglándola con permitir a Sirius acampar en el jardín frontal de la casa y todo el día estaba de "visita" en la casa de su mejor amigo, fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida sin gritos histéricos de su madre, reprimendas de su padre ni tampoco tenia que soportar a su hermano, para su desgracia las vacaciones pasaron tan rápidas que apenas y tuvo tiempo de pensar en "ella" claro que esto pocas veces se lo decía a James no por falta de confianza si no por que el tema no salía a pesar de que convivían mas de 10 horas juntos.  
El día de regresar a la escuela se acercaba y Sirius por primera vez en su vida le molestaba un poco regresar, James en cambio estaba muy alegre y bien sabia por que no era solo que ahora era el capitán del equipo si no también quería volver a ver a Lily el día se acercaba y los dos estaban un poco de cabeza  
-------------------------------------------------------

En el siguen capitulo comienza el sexto año algunos de los secretos de los merodeadores son descubiertos por otras personitas y nuevas cosas sucederán, Sirius encuentra casa donde vivir y Remus a su alma gemela (por así decirlo) empieza un poco flojo pero luego suceden cosillas interesantes no pierdan la pista por ahora es todo bye....;-) 


End file.
